Oh teacher! My teacher
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: UA.Une des université les plus prisée au monde... entre enseignement de qualité et histoire d'amour,bienvenue à Athéna's Sanctuary!... plusieurs couples. principalement centré sur kanon/rada et aiolos/saga.
1. sur concours!

Oh teacher, my teacher!

L'université Athéna's sanctuary, la plus célèbre université au monde. elle a tant de particularités.

Elle est située sur une ile qui lui est reservée au larges des côtes d'athènes , les élèves vivent dans un petit village portuaire, à l'est de l'ile, nommé Rodorio, réservé aux étudiants, à leurs professeurs et à l'aprovisionnement de toute l'ile. Des bateaux sont mis a disposition pour une sortie sur le continent, ou autres déplacements plus ou moin importants.

Au sud, se trouve la station thermale et le reste de l'ile correspond à l'école en elle même.

De plus, cette faculté regroupe l'ensemble des options possibles et immaginables. Cette tutipolarité permet aux élèves un enseignement et un choix de parcours complet sans changer d'établissement. Le corps enseignant est une élite recrutée sur concours... Lesdit concours étant considérés comme les plus pervers, sadiques, tordus, avec une difficulté telle que même les élites d'Harvard n'atteignaient que rarement la moyenne. On compte UN nouvel arrivant parmis le corps enseignant tout les 3 ans... sachant qu'ils sont plus de 3300 a passer les concours qui ont lieu une année sur deux.

Le directeur, Aries Shion, se défendait en expliquant qu'il ne recherche que le meilleur pour ses étudiants et que les moindres mesures ne l'interessaient pas... Ce même homme est mainte fois cité dans les journeaux comme étant "homme telement sadique qu'on l'imaginerait sans mal arborant une petite tenue en cuir/latex/ talon de 30 cm de haut/ cuissardes, jouant du fouet sur ses pauvres subordonnés sans défense avec un rire psychotique."

Bien sur beaucoup ignorait qu'un de ses "pauvres subordonnés" se trouvait être son amant, Libra Dohko, et qu'il serait bien ravi de le voir arborée ce genre de "petites tenue" suscitées.

Seulement Shion aimait travailler, malgré ce que disait les magasines, et ne se laissait que très rarement avoir par les fougues du brun, la plupart du temps étant dérangé au bon moment par une quelconque secrétaire... au grand daim de Dohko, qui ne se privait pas pour maudire toute la mythologie grec d'un tel manque de bol.

Les professeurs, parlons en.

Venus du monde entier, on ne pourait trouver mieux...

Aries Mu, fils de shion, LE maitre incontesté des pratiques métalurgiques et manipulation des matériaux.

il anime le pôle métalurgie. Homme de renom mondiale, ce jeune tibétain sais utiliser tout les appareils pour cette dicipline, ainsi que sa douceur naturel pour enseigner au plus grand nombre et evité les échecs scolaires. moyenne a l'examen 15,5 LA meilleur moyenne de tout les temps, toutes matières confondus.

Taurus Aldébaran et Sagileo Aiolia, Anciens vaincoeurs olympiques, les meilleurs pour enseigner le sport et la mise en condition physique. Le premier, Brésilien, maitrisant les sports de combat comme la lutte ou autre, ainsi que la musculation, et également les sports de raquettes...

Beaucoup ignorent que sous cet apparence imposante se cache une personne au grand coeur et plein de douceur, surtout en ce qui concerne le professeur tibetain... le grec, lui, se concentrait sur la course, les lancés, les sports à ballon comme le handball et volleyball et la gym. Etant champions Olympiques ils n'eurent pas a passer le concours.

Deathmask Angelo,professeur du pôle boiserie, menuiserie. Italien maitre de la sculture sur bois et (par moment) plastique, spécialisé dans les masques, certains furent même utilisés dans des films d'horreurs des plus célèbres... il est également professeur de danse, chef de l'atelier théàtre, et a ses heures perdues, cuisinier. moyenne de 11,5.

Virgo Shaka, professeur de philosophie, le seul homme au monde capable de rendre cette matière intéressante, il donnais vie aux oeuvres de grands illuminés de par son charisme et sa passion pour ces auteurs et leurs pensées. Venus d'Inde, il réussit le concours avec 14 de moyenne, meilleur moyenne de philo depuis plus de 100 ans.

Scorpio Milo, professeur de chimie moléculaire, chimie organique, et biochimie, un grand homme dont la spécialité restait les Poisons, moyenne de 13,5 au concours.

Seulement ce jeune grec passe le plus clair de son temps à faire les yeux doux à son amant, Aquarius Gabriel Camus, professeur de littérature, de Francais, de latin, de poésie et qui, parfois apporte son aide aux professeurs de sport en enseignant la natation. D'un naturel froid, les rares sourires qu'il offre sont pour son aimé qui en tire une fierté non dissimulée. moyenne au concours 15.

Sagileo aiolos, professeur de biologie et géologie, frère d'aiolia, il est un professeur d'une grande patience qui prend le temps d'aider chaques élèves en difficulté, allant jusqu'a donner des cours suplémentaires, sans rémunération... moyenne de 14,5.

Pisces Aphrodite, enseignant en botanique et estétique, un peu sadique malgré son visage angélique, moyenne de 13. il est l'amant de shaka et il n'est pas rare de les surprendre en position compromettante dans la serre du jeune suedois.

le pôle "Droits et législations" est territoire des 3 anciens Juges mondialement connus, Garuda Eaque , Griffon Minos, et Wyvern Radamanthe. moyenne de 12, 12,5 et 14.

On citera rapidement Julian Solo, professeur d'histoire-Géo et Mythologie tellement charismatique que ses élèves le surnom "Poséidon". Shaina Ophiucius, professeur de physique et électronique, Eagle Marine, professeur de mathématiques et femme d'aiolia. Lyra Orphée et De Syrène Sorrento, les professeurs de musique et bien d'autres.

Ce mois ci, juillet, avait lieu un concours de recrutement... Radamanthe fut désigné, bien malgré lui, pour surveiller un amphithéàtre ou se dérouleraient les épreuves pour le poste de professeur d'art. ("art" prend en compte peinture, dance, chant et sculture...). aiolos, était la seconde victime séléctionnée à la surveillance du concours.

il y avait moins de prétendants que pour les autres matières, on ne comptait que deux amphithéatre de 200 personnes... les épreuves sont tout d'abord un écrit, test de connaissances des auteurs et techniques. puis une épreuve pratique.

A la fin de l'écrit, seul ceux qui ont au dessus de la moyenne, passent à la pratique.

...

Le regard dorée de radamanthe balaya la salle, les personnes en face de lui semblaient absorbées dans leur sujet. Il se leva et fit un petit tour de la salle, histoire de détailler un peu leurs visages à tous. Certains grimaçaient, d'autres commençaient à pleurer ou à s'arracher les cheveux, et cela faisait sourire l'anglais, ce vieux fou de shion a encore fait fort cette année...

Quelqu'un, pourtant, attira son attention, un jeune homme au cheveux lagons, qui avait le regard plutot sévère, mais qui semblait détendu. Radamanthe le trouva d'une grande beauté, mais la sévérité qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard était de trop, il semblait a une personne un peu trop "coincé" et moralisateur, dommage... passant à coté de lui, il put lire son nom:

Gemini Saga.

...

le regard brun du grec sillona la salle, le visage des concurents pouvait rapellé les plus célèbres scènes de tortures tellement ils semblaient souffrir de leur sujets. Aiolos baissa la tête et soupira. "Oh shion, vous pourriez ètre moin sévère... ce n'est que de l'art."

Puis il releva la tête, constatant qu'un concurent... souriait?

le jeune homme avait de long cheveux lagon et avais un regard enfantin, il semblait s'ammuser des pièges de son sujet... Aiolos ne put s'empecher de le trouver beau, mais un tel sourire et son regard joyeux en faisait une personne un trop insouciante et irresponsable, dommage... passant a ses cotés, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa copie:

Gemini Kanon.

...

Dohko arriva dans la salle ou se trouvait Wyvern, il lui annonça qu'il était l'heure, aiolos et lui échangeait leur place pour évité la triche.

il ramassa donc des affaires et se rendit dans l'amphi d'a coté, croisant le prof de bio dans le couloir et lui adressant un signe de tête.

il s'installa donc dans le second amphi, déballa ses affaires et fit un peu de lecture pour passer le temps .

Machinalement il balaya la salle du regard... là, il eu le souffle coupé...

-Nom de zeus. souffla t'il

Comment ce faisait il que Saga soit dans cet amphi alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'autre?

Le blond se leva et avança vers lui.

Mais en s'approchant il constata que le regard sévère avait laissé place a un regard mutin et enjoué, ainsi qu'a un ravissant sourire... cet individu ne pouvait ètre Saga, l'ancien Juge en avait la conviction. Il passa à coté et lu le nom sur la feuille...Kanon Gemini.

le frère jumeau de Saga, cela ne fait aucun doute, cependant, il semblerait que leur caractere soit diametralement opposés... Avec un tel regard et une tel beauté, radamanthe le trouvait tout bonnement parfait...un brin insouciant comme il aimait... et esperait sa réussite au concours, histoire de se rapproché de cet merveille... et plus si affinité.

...

Aiolos s'était retrouvé dans le second amphi et avait lui aussi constaté la présence de Kanon.

En s'approchant il contata un regard sévère mais bienveillant... le regard étant plus adulte et plus sage que l'autre, le professeur de bio se dit que cet homme ne pouvait ètre Kanon. passant à coté il y lu le nom de Saga Gemini... il serait le frère de Kanon.

il lui semblait pourtant telement différent. Ils n'avaient pas la même façon de penser et cela se voyait.

Aiolos trouvait alors à Saga bien plus de qualités qu'a Kanon, et souhaita qu'il réussisse son concours... Qui sait, il aurait peu etre envi de tenté une approche...

...

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux professeurs, à la stupéfaction générale, se proposèrent pour surveillé la seconde épreuve (en tant que simple surveillant car ils n'avait aucune qualifiquation pour etre jury).

Après un regard rond d'étonnement de la part du directeur et de son adjoint, cela fut accepté, ils se trouveraient donc de part et d'autre du jury composé de Camus pour sa maitrise de la littérature,d'angelo pour sa connaissance du théatre, de la danse et de la sculture, d'Aphrodite pour l'esthétisme d'ensemble de l'épreuve pratique ainsi que des deux professeurs de musique...

il n'y avait eu que 10 selectionés pour passé cette épreuve, Wyvern et Sagileo priaient interieurement pour que les jumeaux soient reçus.

Il y avait eu tout d'abord une certaine Kido saori, chant et piano...(élève de cette fac ayant eu la conviction de réussir le concours) malheureusement pour elle, Camus avait décelé LA fausse note, et le timbre de voix trop aigue de la jeune fille avait vrillé les tympants des deux musiciens... elle échoua.

Myu Papillon s'était essayé à la danse, un bon niveau pour tout dire, il avait ravi presque tout les juges sauf Aphrodite qui le jugea trop coloré, pas assez bien maquillé, son teint pas assez clair et ses cheveux mal coiffés... il attendrait la fin pour savoir si il était prit.

...d'autres passèrent

le cinquième, Capricorn Shura, les avait plutôt bluffés en éxécutant une magnifique sculture d'athéna tendant une épée à un jeune homme agenouillé (mignature la statut, hein^^) ... Seulement, Angelo avait gueulé que quand on était aussi sexy, on ne devrait pas se contenter de sculture. l'espagnol se retourna,croisa le regard de l'italien, lança ses outils a terre, et alluma la radio de myu qui était resté là... ils commença alors une danse sensuel, fixant le rital qui se sentait du coup trèèèèès serré dans son pantalon.

La danse se finit, le jury avait apprécié les deux démonstrations du brun, et Angelo semblait hypnotisé, on dut le secouer pour le ramener à la raison.

D'autres passèrent, tantôt provocant le rire sarcastique de Deathmask, tantôt les regards désaprobateurs de Camus.

Vinrent enfin les derniers... les deux surveillants retenaient leur souffle...

Les jumeaux Gemini furent appelés l'un après l'autre au grand soulagement des deux professeurs.

Saga avait opté pour un portrait au fusain d'un des surveillants, au hazard, Aiolos, qui avait accepté de prendre la pose, il l'executa avec vitesse et classe... le résultat semblait parfait... les juges furent ravis de l'oeuvre qu'on leur exposait.

Le plus satisfait était évidement le frère d'aiolia qui semblait aux anges. son regard avait croisé celui du peintre et sa avait été le coup de foudre. il aurait tué pour revoir se regard là.

Kanon avait opté pour le chant et la guitare.

il les avait impressionné.

-mais quelle voix, quelle énergie, quelle passion, Ô merveilles des merveilles, si je n'avais pas Io à mes cotés je t'épouserais !... sorento pleurait de joie,les mains jointes devant une telle énergie et une telle voix.

Orphée souriait devant cette mélodie envoutante.

Si radamanthe avait hésité jusque là, il venait d'en tombé éperdument amoureux...

Il y avait quatre coups de coeur du jury... les résultats seront donnés par Shion dans une semaine. Lui seul décidera.

...

Quelques heures après dans le bureau du directeur:

-s'il vous plaaaaaaaiiit!

-Angelo, une telle demande venant de toi, cela m'étonne...

-Allez faites un geste... après toute mes années de bons et loyaux services, je vous suplie à genoux d'accèder à ma requête... ai je un jour failli à mon devoir?

-non mais...

-vous ai je un jour trahit?

-non mais...

-AI JE MANQUE LE MOINDRE JOUR DE BOULOT POUR RAISON DE GREVE?

-non mais...

- ALLEZ! steuplait, steulpait,steuplait,steuplait!

il était assez comique de voir le terrible prof du pôle boiserie rebondir sur lui même, les mains jointes et le regard implorant...

-oh sa va! je vais faire ça... mais rien ne dit qu'il acceptera... Par contre, je te demande d'annuler ton atelier théàtre, j'ai dans l'idée d'en faire une matière complète.

-OH merci! je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé... votre générosité est sans limite Shion... tout comme vos multiples talents Ô mon directeur préféré! Si je pouvais je vous embrasserais...

-ESSAYE SEULEMENT...

Dohko venait d'entrer...

- non mais je rigolais! hein...

Shion pris la parole:

-tu n'aurais pas un cours à donner toi?

- si, j'y cour! j'y vole! avec joie non dissimulé de vous obéir! et merci encore...

une fois parti Dohko repris:

-je peux savoir ce que tu lui a promis pour lui faire sortir autant de compliments et de remerciements en une seule phrase?

Shion soupira:

-Un assistant...

le Tibétain se massa alors les tempes, Dohko s'approcha de lui, ayant pris soin de furtivement fermé la porte a clé.

-mais dites moi, vous m' avez l'air bien tendu monsieur le directeur, je vais vous soulager de cette tention... dit il en se lèchant les lèvres.

il s'avança d'un pas felin, tendit que ses mots se répercutaient dans l'esprit de Shion, il compris le sens de ses paroles et leva vivement la tête...

mais trop tard, le tigre avait déja fondu sur sa proie.

...

Quelques jours plus tard, devant le bureau du directeur, les concurrents attendaient le verdict. (sauf saori qui avait été virée après sa représentation pour ne pas lui faire perdre du temps sur ses cours ) Kanon stressait et Saga était égale à lui même, calme et sûr de lui.

la porte s'ouvrit... Shion leva la voix:

-et bien tout d'abord laissez moi vous féliciter malgré tout, vous êtes quand même de bons éléments... je suis le directeur de cet établissement, M. Aries, dans ma main se trouvent les résultats du concours... Bien, je ne fait pas dans le délicat, je m'en vais tout de suite dire le nom des nouveaux professeurs, car oui, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de cet école, il y a une égalité... Il s'agit de vous messieurs Gemini! Veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

Kanon cria sa joix tandis que son frère se contenta d'un sourire. Les autres dépités, s'apprétaient à partir quand:

- Capricorn Shura, pourriez vous nous suivre aussi, s'il vous plait.

l'espagnol pris un air interrogatif mais ne dit rien et suivit le directeur avec espoir.

ils s'instalèrent dans le bureau et le tibetain pris la parole, s'adressant au deux frères:

-Bien, j'ai pris la décision de vous gardez tout les deux, car vous couvrez plus de domaines artistiques qu'a un seul, et il me semble, vous ne pratiquez pas les mêmes formes d'art... Saga sera donc le nouveau professeur d'art plastique, et Kanon le nouveau professeur de théatre et de chant... je trouve qu'un cours a part entière est mieux pour le théatre qu'un simple atelier...pour le chant, nos deux professeur de musique m'ont fait l'éloge de votre voix et de votre énergie... et pour mettre ses deux là d'accord, il faut y allez, vous travaillerez donc avec eux pour la chorale... donc encore, BRAVO! bien, avez vous une réflexion?

Aucun des deux ne protesta, cela leur plaisait comme sa.

- Fort bien, vous pouvez y aller, ma secretaire vous conduira a vos nouveaux appartements à Rodorio.

Les frères prirent congés.

-Quant à vous, Shura, sachez que vous avez beaucoup plut au professeur de menuiserie qui est aussi notre professeur de danse... il m'a demander avec beaucoup d'entrain et ce n'est pas peu dire, de vous engager en tant qu'assistant, il parait que vous lui avez fait, je cite ses propres mots, "beaucoup d'effet tellement il a trop la classe quand il danse..." lors de votre prestation... Il en va de soit que vous avez le choix de refuser...

Shura sourit, il savait pertinament qui était ce professeur de danse, et accepta volontier d'etre l'assistant de ce charmant italien.

...

Kanon était ravi d'avoir enfin un chez lui ... bien que son frère était dans l'appartement a coté... Celui-ci venait, d'ailleurs, d'arriver pour l'heure du café. le cadet lui servit son thé comme à son habitude et pris sa tasse de café. Il s'instala face a Saga et celui ci pris la parole:

-Je suis fier de toi mon cher petit dragon, moi qui pensait que tu ne révisait pas de tes soirées.

Kanon grimaça,cela lui faisait bizzard quand son frère utilisait son petit surnom. Il pris une gorgée de son brevage. l'ainé ajouta:

-nous allons bientôt rencontré le reste de l'équipe enseignante, j'espere que nous seront bien accueillit. "et que par la même occasion je reverai ce jeune brun avec le beau sourrire qui m'a servit de modèle... "

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard pétrifié de son frère... Saga blanchit:

- Dit moi que je n'ai pas pensé a haute voix!

Le cadet hocha positivement la tête avant de pouffé de rire devant la mine déconfite de son frère.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, saches que moi c'est le grand blond qui me plait!

Kanon avait toujours été comme cela, Il savait bien que Saga ne faisait pas exprès, mais son reste de schizophrénie faisait qu'il pensait parfois à haute voix... Donc pour le mettre plus à l'aise, Kanon avait fait en sorte de créer un climat de confiance en lui dévoilant un de ses secrets a chaque fois que son ainé lui en dévoilait un malgré lui.

-ah, tu parles du blond poilu?

-mais pourquoi il serait poilu?

-ba tu n'as pas vu ses, euh pardon, son sourcil... on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il est imberbe avec ça.

- Rooo! Sa va! et ton brun, tu crois qu'il est mieux, pendant que tu le dessinait, il rougissait comme une vierge effarouchée... si avec ça il est pas puceau!

les frères se regardèrent et pouffèrent ensemble. Puis Kanon repris:

-bien, je vais allé me reposer...

demain on rencontre les autre et je ne veux pas sembler fatigué devant mon beau blond poilu...

Saga sourit, finit son thé et s'en alla, non sans un dernier calin à son frère.

...

fin du premier chapitre review s'il vous plait=^w^=


	2. préparation et potins

Oh teacher! my teacher!

Chap 2

...

-hé! mon-Camus-a-moi-qui-est-le-mien-que-j'aime-de-tout-mon-coeur! c'est l'heure de se lever, la sieste est finie.

le littéraire papillona des yeux et s'éttira, tandis qu'une tornade bleu hystérique faisait des allers-retours depuis la cuisine jusqu'à la chambre dans le plus simple appareil.

Il emmenait un plateau avec le gouté... A défaut d'un petit déjeuné... au lit.

Le français regarda son amant s'instaler dans leur lit en déposant le plateau sur leur genoux.

-mais que fais-tu donc?

-ba, je te ramene le gouté pardi... sourit le maitre du poison.

Camus soupira:

-et en quel honneur?

-parce que j'en est envi... on est jamais trop romantique pour les yeux de son aimé...

puis il croisa le regard de camus:

-et pour les tiens, je tuerais!

Camus rougis légèrement puis sourit a l'homme qui partageais sa vie, il peut si rapidement changer de ton, cela a toujours étonné Camus.

-Mange maintenant mon Camus-a-moi-que-j'aime... on va rencontrer les nouveaux dans quelques heures. Ils sont comment, toi qui les a déja vus?

- Doué, il feront des bons professeurs, mais je ne les connais pas encore... par contre, le nouvel assistant a tapé dans l'oeil a Angelo, le pauvre a eu une absence pendant la représentation... avec un peu de chance il en profitera pour le draguer et nous laisser tranquile... nous pourrons passé plus de temps a deux.

Il ponctua sa phrase en embrassant son amant. Le chimiste enroula les bras autours des hanches de son professeur-de-littérature-qui-est-le-sien-a-lui-et-a-personne-d'autre-d'abord.

Camus décida de pas approfondir, de peur de se mettre en retard... Milo bouda pendant 3 seconde. Puis ils finirent de manger et se préparèrent pour la cérémonie d'accueil dans la joie et la bonne humeur du grec.

...

Quelques appartements plus loin, un Italien arborait déjà un magnifique pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise rouge se parfumant a Egoïste de Chanel... car on a la classe ou on l'a pas... Il allait sortir le grand jeu a l'insolent danseur Espagnol sexy qui lui avait fait l'honneur de devenir son assistant.

Il ignorait que son meilleur ami "poisirène" (ils avaient un petit délire sur les pokémon qu'ils étaient les seuls a comprendre) était en chemin, tenant un scoop sur un certain blond du pôle "Droit" .

...

En allant chercher son fils, notre brave directeur vit passé à toute vitesse, une tornade Bleuté, parfumé, armé d'un sécateur de la main droite et de son prof de philo de la gauche, gloussant des "KRABIIIIII! on a un scooooooooop!" limite hystérique.

Shion se demanda Comment un tel énergumène avait put s'échapper d'un asile et réussir le concours...

Il se promis d'y méditer après la cérémonie.

il croisa ensuite Aldébaran, qui lui proposa gentillement de l'acompagné cherché le jeune homme a la chevelure parme... Ce que Shion s'enquit d'accepté avec le sourire.

...

Quand Angelo vit débarqué Aphrodite avec son imposant sécateur a la main, il cru d'abord sa dernière heure venu en pensant que les pulsions psychopathes du botaniste avait été enfin réveillés.

Par reflexe il se recula, se jeta derière le fauteuil et cria:

-pitier Aph' me tue pas,...pas avant que j'ai put mettre la main sur le beau danseur espagnol! s'il te plait!

Aphrodite regarda son meilleur ami, les yeux rond, puis constata qu'une telle réaction est normal face a un mec tenant un sécateur ...

Puis il réalisa les mots de l'italien... Ses yeux s'étaient mis a briller. Shaka, qui jusque là se trouvait derrière son parfumé amant, s'avança enfin. Aphrodite n'y tint plus:

-KYAAAH! mon "krabi" est amoureux! ANGI est amoureuuuuux!

Ajoutons à cela qu'il saute sur lui même, en tournant en rond... sécateur à la main.

Les deux autres se reculèrent de deux bon mêtres en attendant que l'hystérie du jeune homme cesse. Angelo se releva et défroissa sa chemise. le blond souffla alors:

-avec tant de potins en une seule journée, je suis pas sorti de l'auberge...

-ba si tu te plains, pourquoi tu reste avec? souffla Angelo

-Angi est amoureux! Angi est amoureux!

-L'amour, c'est apprendre à respecter et à accepter le désir ou l'opinion de l'autre personne même si tu n'es pas d'accord et même si tu ne comprends pas... dans mon cas, je ne comprend pas son entrain pour les potins et commerages, et je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait de se rendre a la fête avec son sécateur pour, je cite "faire peur aux nouveau, une sorte de bizutage ", mais j'accepte. Il suffit de patience.

-épargne moi tes délire philosophique

-ANgiiiii est amoureuux!

- Alala, La philosophie est une vérité que certains n'accepteront pas... dit Shaka, les yeux fermé.

-... bref, tu as parlé de plusieurs potins? Ils y en a d'autres?

A ce moment précis, le maitre de l'esthétique s'arreta net... mais continua a sautillé sur place...

-Ah oui ! tu sais pas ! tu connais Wyvern, le prof de droit! Ba lui aussi est amoureux d'un nouveau!

Angelo blanchit et Aphrodite le remarqua:

-mais non t'en fait pas, krabi! Il a des vues sur l'un des jumeaux!

Angelo souffla de soulagement. Un meutre, sa fait pas bien sur un CV.

- je peux savoir d'ou tu tiens ces info? dit alors le rital.

-d'un pacte que j'ai avec Eaque du département droit... l'un des meilleurs amis de Wyvern et Griffon. quand quelquechose d'intéressant se passe, Garuda me le raconte, et vice et versa... en bref, notre juge préféré aurait succombé au charme de celui qui répond au doux nom de Kanon...

Après avoir déblaté le nouveau potin, et en avoir apris un nouveau, Aph' pris la route de chez Aiolia et Marine, son blond à la main.

Il lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient les cherchés pour la céremonie.

La rousse adorait les nouveautés croustillantes...

...

-Alors comme sa, Angelo et Radamanthe auraient des vues sur les nouveaux? demanda la jeune femme souriante...

- tout a fait, c'est fou hein?

la rousse sourit et s'approcha de l'oreille du botaniste:

- Tu veux savoir la meilleur, et bien Aiolos a dit a Aiolia qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour le jumeau nommé SAGA. Si sa c'est pas un scoop.

La prof de maths et son collègue eurent un rire entendu. Aphrodite eu une idée...

- hé! si on jouait les entremetteurs?

Shaka s'insurgea... Les problèmes des autres n'étaient pas les leurs. Marine, elle semblait ravie de l'idée. Aph' abandonna l'idée du sécateur au profit de son nouveau statut d'agent matrimonial.

Aiolia rentra a se moment la, vetu avec classe, un costume gris qui lui sied a merveille. Marine lui pris le bras, lançant un regard entendu au suédois, qui pris le bras de son philosophe préféré. Tout les quatres se mirent en route.

...

Pendant ce temps, les Gemini se préparaient... enfin, Kanon se préparait, Saga est déja prêt depuis plus d'une heure... il s'était instalé dans la cuisine de son jeune frère et sirotait son thé en lisant son journal.

-Sagaaaaaa! Je retrouve plus ma chemise! Je l'avais posé là pourtant!

L'ainé leva le nez de son journal et souffla, cela fesait une bonne dizaine de minutes que son cadet tournait en rond a la recherche d'une chemise qu'il tenait dans la main...

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et souffla, de demandant s'il allait pas laissé son cadet se ridiculiser jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque seul, avant d'abandonner l'idée et de simplement lui dire:

-tu ne peux pas l'avoir posé a cet endroit... tu l'as dans la main andouille!

Kanon regarda et constata, tout sourire:

-Ah ba oui! la voila, merci Saga!

Le cadet enfila sa chemise, et partit dans la salle de bain pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa crinière lagon... Ya pas de raison pour que Saga y arrive et pas lui!

Saga, parlons en.

un magnifique ensemble noir, porté de façon décontracté mais pas vulgaire. Ses cheveux tombait avec classe devant ses beaux yeux d'une intensité caractéristique du jeune homme.

Il est un homme au charisme indéniable. Calme et réfléchit. Et on voyait tout cela dans sa façon nonchalante de s'habiller.

Le cadet est une tête a claque...

Il ne possède pas la patience de son frère, mais avait une énergie et une motivation a toute épreuve...

Un homme au charisme moindre que son frère, on le croirais encore dans sa crise d'adolescence...

Parfois Saga s'étonnais à rêver qu'il enfermait son exité petit frère dans une prison en bas d'une falaise, face a l'océan a marrée haute, ou en pleine tempête.

Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette idée, mais sa lui permettait de faire preuve de ZEN face a Kanon.

Le derniere avait opté pour sa chemise a manche courte noire et un jeans a chaine. Un classique pour lui. Il ne se prennait pas la tête. Il préferait avoir l'air décontracté plutôt que coincé, a l'image de son frère.

Il avait échoué dans sa tentative de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, mais cela lui donnait un air sauvage qui lui allais a ravir.

-Il me semblais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de réunion, mon petit dragon! s'étonna Saga

-Oh mais je n'aime pas, mais il y aura surement mon beau blond... je veux pas le louper.

"cela ne m'étonne même pas" pensa l'ainé.

Kanon ne releva même pas qu'il avait encore pensé a haute voix... qui sait, son handicap pourrait jouer en sa faveur face au brun qui envahissait ses pensées.

Une dernière touche de parfum avant de se rendre à la salle de récéption où les attendaient déja quelques invités.

...

Dans ladite salle...

- Oh je t'en pris sorrento, pas de cravate! Sa me donne l'air plus vieux!

- Io, s'il te plait ma merveille, peux tu arrêter de te plaindre? Elle te va a ravir! Porte la juste ce soir,pour me faire plaisir.

le jeune flutiste souriait, mais son jeune amant ne semblait pas disposé a garder l'accessoire...

- RAAH! Elle me gêne!

-allez, s'il te plait, je ferais ce que tu veux en échange...

Le visage d'Io s'illumina d'un sourire malsain...

- Ce que je veux hein? Hé bien dans un article du journal, l'autre jour, ils ont imaginé le dirlo dans une certaine tenue fort intéressante...

Le professeur de musique blanchit en se rapellant l'article en question, puis regarda son amour de bas en haut... Il pris une petite mou boudeuse:

-Au final, tu as raison, la cravate, sa te va pas! Tu devrais l'enlever! Bien, Dohko a fini la décoration de la salle... allons chercher les plateaux d'apéritifs... mon doux, peux tu demander à Baian de sortir les bouteilles?

- Mais bien sur... où est Baian?

- IN THE KITCHEN!

Io regarda son musicien avec une mou interogative... ce dernier sourit bêtement:

-désolé, trop tentant!

...

Tout les autres professeurs se préparaient, l'heure approchait... Certain était déja en route. La soirée promet d'etre sympathique et amicale.

Dans son appartement, Un jeune anglais finissait de s'habiller...

Il avait décider de prendre les choses en main et se rapprocher du nouveau professeur de théàtre dès ce soir. Il choisis une tenue décontracté pour mettre le jeune homme plus a l'aise car dans un costume, il semblais trop solenel.

Après un petit sourire lancé a l'intention de son reflet du miroir, et s'en fut vers la salle de récéption accompagné de deux autres juges qui venaient d'arriver.

...

A quelques mètres de la, un professeur de sport bati comme une montagne, avais son souffle coupé devant la pure merveille au cheveux couleur lila qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'encollure de la porte. le jeune homme salua joyeusement son père avant de prendre le bras de son armoire-a-glace préféré... Qui semblait avoir Buggé.

En même temps, face a un Mû arborant un sublime costume blanc avec chemise toute aussi blanche, il y avait de quoi se demander s'il n'était pas face a un ange.

Le professeur de métalurgie claqua des doigts devant les yeux du colosse, le fesant sortir de sa trance... Le fils de Shion eu un sourire mutin:

- sacré Aldé, tu me feras toujours rire.

Sur cette belle parole ils prirent la route. Shion regarda alors son fils ,heureux dans les bras du grand brésilien au coeur tendre, et se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire qu'Aldébaran... Au hazard, Aphrodite...

Sur cette pensé, il loua tout les dieux qu'il connaissait de lui avoir épargné sa.

...

fin du second chapitre... bien plus court que le premier.

qu'en avez vous pensé?

review s'il vous plait ^w^


	3. Début de soirée

Oh teacher, my teacher!

chap 3

...

-WOA! regarde Saga, un véritable colisée!

L'ainé ne disait rien mais était tout aussi stupéfait. Il regarda plusieurs fois la notice d'invitation... Ils se trouvaient bien au bon endroit.

Une superbe représentation d'un colisée antique où les guerriers venaient se battre ou se mesurer les uns aux autres. Il était un peu brisé sur un coté pour avoir l'air plus vrai et cela n'enlevait rien à la majesté du lieu.

Saga se remis de sa contemplation:

-allons y kanon!

Les frères entrèrent dans l'imposant batiment.

Au fond du premier couloir, ils virent Shura qui semblait perdu. L'homme était joliement vêtu, classe et décontracté, un pentalon de costume gris bleuté et une chemise blanche au bras retroussés et ouvert au niveau du col pour laisser entrapercevoir son torse. Une chaine argentée, qui pendait autour de son cou venait ajouté une touche sexy au jeune homme.

il portait aussi un sac en bandoulière noir dont il se séparait presque jamais.

Il se tourna et vit les jumeaux.

- Boisoir, vous êtes les deux autres nouveaux? Je suis Shura!

-bonsoir, moi c'est Saga, et lui c'est Kanon. On est un peu perdu, saurais tu ou se trouve la salle de récéption ?

- Et bien normalement, on y est... mais c'est un vrai labirynthe! Je ne m'y retrouve pas...

L'espagnol fit un sourrire et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. L'ainé des gémini lui proposa alors de chercher ensemble... Kanon demanda tout naturelement s'il ne fallait pas tout simplement suivre la musique.

Un silence suivi cette déclaration, Saga avait envi d'étrangler son petit frère pour ses remarques inutiles, mais une légère musique raisonnait effectivement dans l'air. L'ainé regarda alors son frangin qui lui sourriait comme un parfait idiot, l'air de dire "tu vois, j'ai raison!".

Il suivirent alors la mélodie le long d'un couloir obscure, que l'assistant n'avais pas vu a son premier passage. Puis ils tournèrent vers la gauche et deux fois vers la droite pour enfin se retrouvé face a une porte massive en ébène, elle est une habille représentation de l'entrée des enfers vu par Dante dans sa "divine comédie".

VOUS QUI ENTREZ ICI, ABANDONNEZ TOUT ESPOIRS!". La porte avais la forme d'un arc de triomphe comme on en trouve a Paris en France.

Pour le coup, Saga ne put retenir un "WOAW" admiratif et resta figé devant l'imposante entrée. Il en fut de même pour Shura.

Kanon, bien qu'impréssionné, s'approcha de la porte et toqua. Etrangement, seule une partie de l'immense porte s'ouvrit. Un petit rectangle en bas au centre de l'arc qui avait les dimension d'une porte normale. C'est beaucoup moin impressionnant du coup...

On vit alors sortir une tornade Bleutée a la limite de l'histérie, avec une chemise rose et un pantalon blanc. Les trois invités sursautèrent de concert.

-BONJOOOOUUUR! Je suis Pisces Aphrodite, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Aph'! Je suis le professeur de bothanique et d'esthétique mais je suis sûr que vous avez déja pu le remarqué, vu que je suis sublime en tout point! j'ai aussi été l'un de vos juges pendant le concours, mais pas besoin de vous le rappeller, un visage comme le mien,si doux et adorable, sa ne s'oublis pas...

Tandis que le jeune homme déblattait un flot de parole sans queue ni tête a une vitesse ahurissante et ne cessait de se lancer des fleurs, les invités tentèrent de se frayer un passage entre le fou furieux rose bonbon et la porte... histoire de pouvoir assister a la récéption.

Soudain, un homme venait de tiré par le bras le professeur de botanique, prennant en passant aux yeux des invités, le nouveau statut de héros.

Ils avancèrent, un autre professeur les accueillit... Cette femme avait l'air bien plus calme que leur première rencontre.

-Bien le bonjour, je suis Marine, je suis la prof de math. Vous ètes un peu en avance, tout le corps enseignant n'est pas encore arrivé.

la jeune femme leur souris et les invita a s'installer a la grande table, aux places qui leur étaient réservées (une petite étiquette arborant leur prénom leur permettaient de s'y retrouver).

La table avait la forme d'un U. Au centre il y avait évidement déja Shion et Dohko.

...

Les invités d'honneurs étaient éparpillés. Kanon se trouvait presque en bout de table entouré de chaise vide, machinalement, il lut les nom de ses voisin de table.

A sa gauche se trouvait un certain Eaque et a sa droite, un certain Radamanthe. Il se demandait qui pouvait ètre ses personnes.

...

L'ainé se trouvait plus près du centre, entouré de marine a sa gauche... qui s'était déja installée... Il sourit... elle lui semble une femme plutôt sympathique. Il regarda a sa droite et lut le nom.

-excusez moi, Marine, mais qui est Aiolos? demanda t'il.

-Oh il s'agit de mon beau-frère, il est adorable, je suis sûre que vous allez l'aprécier. Oh! voila mon mari qui arrive.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, Saga ressenti un froid lui traversé l'échine... une telle ressemblance!

-bonjours monsieur Gémini, je suis Aiolia Sagileo, et le jeune homme qui sera votre voisin est mon frère.

Saga blanchit, il avait peur de savoir exactement qui se trouvait ètre son voisin... et "connaissant mon hadicap, cela va etre l'enfer"...

-Pardonnez moi, Saga, dit la rousse, mais de quelle handicap parlez vous?

Saga devint livide, ne venait il pas de repenser a haute voix? il tenta de reprendre contenance... il devait se maitriser.

-hum... je, oui j'ai quelques soucis, veuillez m'excuser... puis il sourrit... Bonjours monsieur Aiolia, je suis Saga, Ravi de vous rencontrer... veuillez encore me pardonné mais je doit m'absenter un peu.

Il se leva et fila au toilette pour reprendre le controle...

Marine sourrit a son mari:

- Et bien, se sera beaucoup plus facile avec sa!

-Oui, tu auras moin a faire que les deux autres... essaye de l'asticoté gentillement quand même.

Sur ces belles paroles, il s'instala.

...

Shura lui se trouvait a l'autre bout de la table, a l'opposé de Kanon. Il déposa son sac avant de s'installer.

Il avait constaté le nom d'Angelo a sa droite et avait sourit... Ce nom faisait indubitablement italien et il esperait qu'il s'agisse bien du professeur de danse.

Machinalement, il regarda a sa gauche et la il blanchit devant le nom qui s'y trouvait:

- A...APH... Aphrodite...oh non!

Avant qu'il ne puisse protesté, l'interpelé refit son apparition sur la chaise a coté de l'espagnol qui eu un hocket de surprise:

- Resaluuut! tu es Shura c'est bien sa? je sens qu'on va devenir des amis INSEPARABLE toi et moi! Tu vient d'où? tu as de la famille? c'était quoi ton ancien metier? pourquoi voiloir devenir prof? t'as quel age? t'es né quand? où a tu apris a dansé? comment...

Pendant que le jeune homme questionnait Shura, se dernier était resté bloqué sur le "INSEPARABLE" et cherchait des yeux une échapatoire... une corde et un tabouret par exemple.

le professeur de philo, qui se trouvait a coté de son amant, se pinçait l'arrête du nez en respirant CALMEMENT... A un moment, il trouva judicieux d'intervenir et s'adressa a l'espagnol:

- Je me prénomme Shaka, je suis professeur de philosophie dans cette établissement. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Shura lui souria, le remerciant mentalement:

- ravi, moi je suis Shura.

-Oui j'avais cru comprendre...

L'indien sourrit au nouveau qui lui répondit lorsqu'un cri à la limite de l'ultrason leur vrilla les tympants:

- !

l'énergumène se releva vivement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et ce précipita vers le nouvel arrivant... Il s'arrêta pile devant ce dernier, sautillait sur place en faisant de grand geste et en désigant sa place avec insistance...

Le regard dudit "krabi" croisa celui du danseur insolent espagnol. Il ne put que louer la beauté naturel du jeune homme au cheveux d'ébène. Ses vêtement le rendait d'autant plus sexy.

L'italien s'avança alors vers sa place d'un pas félin avec un sourire dragueur, ne lachant pas Shura des yeux. Il s'installa, prenant soin de prendre appuie sur la chaise du nouveau afin de lui effleurer le dos, ce qui lui arracha un frisson d'exitation.

-Bonsoir, je suis Angelo Deathmask.

Sa voix douce et brulante raisonnait dans tout le corps de l'espagnol:

- Bonsoir Angelo, je suis Shura, votre nouvel assistant, mais il me semble que vous soyez déja au courrant. Je vous remerci d'ailleurs de m'avoir donné ma chance.

Angelo blanchit un peu mais garda son sourire:

- Et pourquoi me remerciez vous?

- Le directeur ma raconté que vous aviez vivement pris parti pour moi.

- hé bien, un talent comme le vôtre ne pouvait décement pas etre mis de côté. c'était vitale pour moi d'avoir une personne comme vous à mes cotés...

Shura eu un petit rire et Angelo rougit violement:

-euh ...pour les cours... hein... je voulais dire ... enfin...

- Oh vous n'avez pas a etre gêné, vous m'avais déja dit que "quand on était aussi sexy que moi, on ne s'arrêtait pas a la sculture"... et cessez de me vouvoyé, nous allons etre collègues.

Le rital lui répondit qu'il devait aussi arrêter de le vouvoyer, puis ils partirent dans un rire entendu.

Aphrodite, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, quitta sa place en direction des cuisines, l'air un peu vexé... suivi de près par son blond:

-mais enfin Aph' que t'arrive t'il?

Aphrodite lui répondit avec une petite voix larmoyante:

-T'as vu! ils se draguent tout seul! ils ont même pas besoin de moi!

Shaka tourna des yeux et aphrodite continua:

- Ils vont sortir ensemble et j'aurais rien fait pour sa! je suis un piètre agent matrimoniale! Au moins Marine et Eaque vont pouvoir s'amuser!

Mu d'une envi de réconforté son amant, Shaka soufla (qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour son chéri !) et dit:

- Il te reste de ton aphrodisiaque?

Etonné, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux d'un air interogatif, le blond continua:

- Tu les as regardé? oui ils se parlent, mais ils sont quand même un peu coincés... Si tu met de ton mélange dans leurs assiettes, et que tu convaincs Baian de leur donner, tu leurs donneras un petit coup de boost et leur relation commencera plus vite, grâce a toi!

Le visage d'Aphrodite se mit a briller, le botaniste sortit de sa poche le nectar pré-cité par le philosophe qui su qu'il venait de faire une grosse boulette.

-BAIAAAAAAAAN! mon ami! tu peux faire quelquechose pour moi?

...

Le reste des enseignants arriva enfin.

Kanon avait pu constaté que celui qui répond au nom de radamanthe n'est autre que son blond poilu...

La conversation démarra alors entre les deux hommes et Eaque constata avec amertume qu'il avait a faire a deux grand pas doué. Entre conversations stupides et rires idiots, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge. Vint a ses coté son ami Minos, qui semblait gêné.

L'interêt du brun quitta les deux chêvres et leur discution inutile pour se focaliser sur son ami de toujours. il tripottait ses doigts en baissant les yeux... cela ne ressemblais pas à Minos.

-Minos, que t'arrive t'il?

-euh... je ...euh... L'homme au cheveux blanc semblais de moin en moin sûr de lui, ce qui agassait serieusement Eaque.

- Minos, j'ignore ce que tu as, mais le Minos que je connais et que j'admire n'hésite jamais, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui va pas avec ton assurance habituelle et ton tact légendaire! Maintenant, j'écoute!

Minos pris une grande inspiration:

-Eaque, je t'aime et t'ai toujours aimé.

il ponctua sa phrase d'un baisé vif que Eaque n'avait pas vu venir. Puis il se leva et s'enfuit...

Eaque était encore sous le choc. Il n'avait pas réagit jusqu'à ce que la voix stridente d'Aphrodite se fit entendre:

- Oh le traitre, tu me l'avais même pas dit!

Le juge repris ses esprits, puis son regard chercha vivement de droite a gauche. Il croisa le regard de Wyvern.

- Par Zeus! Eaque, fonces! vas le retrouver!

Le cerveau du brun se remis vivement en marche et le jeune homme partit a la suite de Minos.

Radamanthe resta donc en compagnie du nouveau professeur de théatre.

Shion se leva alors afin de pronnoncer son discours:

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs les membres de l'équipe pédagogique de l'université Athena's sanctuary. Nous sommes réunit en ce jour pour accueillir au sein de notre équipe les messieurs Gemini Saga, nouvel enseignant en art plastique, Gemini Kanon professeur de théatre et de chant ainsi que Capricorn Shura, nouvel assistant du professeur de danse. Comme vous le savez, c'est la première fois dans l'histoire de cette école que les statistiques de recrutement sont faussées. Alors encore une fois, bravo à vous. Je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps pour commencer le repas concocté par notre cuisinier en chef, Baian. Bon Appétit a vous tous!

Les cuisiniers déboulèrent dans la salle arborant les repas des invités.


	4. fin de soirée

Oh teacher, my teacher!

Chap 4

il est normal que je remercie tout d'abord les personnes qui m'ont régulièrement suivie et reviewée^^. Ce chapitres N'est PAS mon dernier, loin de moi cette idée d'ailleur. Cela dit j'ai mis un peu plus de temps a l'écrire, car je manquais de temps, d'avance pardon.

Bonne lecture

...

Le repas avait commencé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Un délice pour les sens, Baian est le meilleur dans l'art culinaire cela ne fait aucun doute. un grand spécialiste des fruits de mer.

Au coté de Marine, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient comme buggé... le brun avait la tête baissée et les joue légèrement rougies tandis que Saga trouva passionnant de fixer bêtement tantôt son assiette, tantôt ses mains, faisant un gros effort pour s'empecher de penser tout haut.

Marine se massait les tempes... Etait il possible qu'ils fussent aussi neuneu l'un que l'autre?

Apparement Oui!

Son mari posa sa main sur son épaule et soupira:

-ma chérie, je pense qu'on est pas au bout de nos peines.

...

Pendant ce temps, coté méditerranéen, sa papotte avec entrain. Aphrodite a regagné sa place avec un sourire des plus éclatants, qui eu l'effet d'inquieter légèrement notre italien.

Il balaya son stresse avant de commencer a manger son repas, sans lâcher des yeux le jeune espagnol qui mangeait également.

Leur repas était entrecoupé de dialogue non moin amicaux qu'interessant qui faisait sourire Angelo. En plus d'etre mignon, Shura semblais etre une bonne compagnie.

Aphrodite se demanda soudain si Baian avait bien écouté ses instructions. Ce dernier passa à coté dudit professeur afin de déposer les dernières assiettes, tout en adressant un clin d'oeil complice au botaniste qui s'en frottait déja les mains.

...

- Alors, vous êtes professeur en législation?

-oui tout a fait. Les lois on toujours été une passion pour moi. Savez vous, Kanon, qu'en France une loi affirmant que les femmes ne doivent pas porter de pantalon est toujours en vigueur?

-Vraiment?

-Oui, mais plus personne de l'applique, heureusement.

- Ah! oui encore heureux. Et avec vos élèves, c'est comment?

-Les années précédentes, cela c'est plutot bien passé. Cela dit, il y avait toutjours une peste parmis eux. Je me rapelle, l'an dernier, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il balançait des papiers d'un bout à l'autre de ma salle, hurlait parfois, chantait aussi, si je me souvient bien, il se prénommait Charon. Il avait une voix insuportable, un savant mélange entre le cris du porc qu'on égorge et le grincement d'une porte bicentenaire.

- Ola! Et vous arriviez a le supporter? Comment vous faites pour avoir une telle patience?

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air désolé:

- Et bien, pour etre honnête, cotoyer Aphrodite pendant plus d'une année peut rendre un homme très pragmatique.

Le regard du Gemini se perdit vers ledit professeur qui rebondissait sur sa chaise sans raison apparente. L'anglais continua:

- A chaques fois, il décide de s'autoproclamer "meilleur ami du nouvel arrivant" , il y a deux ans, c'était moi. Cette année, exeptionnellement, vous êtes trois, il n'a que l'embarras du choix et il me semble qu'il ai jeté son dévolu sur le brun qui assiste Angelo pour la danse.

Kanon regarda Shura, il ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir compatissant pour le pauvre espagnol qui allait devoir supporté l'amitier légèrement écrasante du suédois.

L'anglais bouscula un peu Kanon qui le regarda:

-hé Kanon! Sa te dit qu'on fil à l'anglaise et qu'on aille se faire une sortie? j'ai horreur de la foule.

Le jeune homme acquiesa et tout deux sortirent discrètement par la porte de service des cuisines, témoins involontaires d'un Baian rouge pivoine collé a un Julian Solo, dit "Poséidon", qui semblait affamé puisqu'il dévorait littéralement la gorge du cuisinier.

...

- Minos! attend!

Le juge rattrapa son ami qui semblait terrorisé et fermait déja les yeux en attente de sa sentence.

Un main se posa sur sa joue avec tendresse:

- Minos, pourquoi ne m'avais tu rien dit avant?

Le norvegien ouvrit ses yeux et planta son regard doré dans celui du népalais.

- j'avais peur de ta réponse, et si elle est négative, je n'aurais plus la force de te regarder dans les yeux. Je pense m'en retourner à la profession de juge.

Eaque ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc aucun mot ne sortit, puis il la referma et lança a son homologue un regard sévère.

Une giffle violente retentit et Minos se massa sa joue endolorie en regardant le brun d'un air ébêté:

- Il est même pas question que tu quittes cette endroit! Tu restes avec moi maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non! Et s'il le faut, je t'attacherais!

Le visage de Minos s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère tandis que celui d'Eaque s'empourpa, ce dernier repris:

- Allez, vient avec moi! que je puisse mettre ma menace a execution!

- Mais avec plaisir, votre honneur.

Leurs mains se joignirent puis, mû d'une impulsion soudaine, le brun tira le norvégien contre lui pour un baiser passionné. Minos répondit avec empressement puis le népalais rompis le contact:

- Chez moi... MAINTENANT!

- A tes ordres!

Les deux juges se rendirent alors dans les appartement du plus jeune pour consommer integralement leur amour enfin avoué.

...

Il commençait a se faire tard, l'espagnol avait fini son assiette depuis cinq minutes et continuais a discuté avec M. Deathmask, toujours en train de manger.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le brun eu une vive douleur a l'estomac. Il manqua de tombé a terre telement elle était vivace.

Inquiet, L'italien lui demanda si il allait bien.

- oui, oui ne t'en fait pas, j'ai du manger un peu vite. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Ils se dirent au revoir, le brun pris sa veste et partit vers la sortie. Angelo stressait, il ne savait pas de quoi souffrait le jeune homme. Il resta figé une bonne dizaine de minutes quand la voix d'Aiolia se fit entendre.

- HEY! regardé, Shura a oublié son sac! Aph' , on regarde ce qu'il contient?

Le suedois se saisi du sac avec empressement et le grec vint a ses cotés. C'est a se moment que le danseur sortit de sa semi-transe.

- Mais, qu'est ce que vous foutez?

les deux autres lui répondirent en choeur:

- ba... on regarde s'il a pas quelquechose de compromettant dans le sac de ton assistant.

l'italien vit rouge:

- il n'est pas question que vous fouillez dans ses affaires!

Il sauta alors sur le sac de l'espagol, l'éloignant des deux fouines. Le grec fit une mou boudeuse:

- Oh mais je ne te comprend pas Death! D'habitude c'est toi qui a ce genre d'idée tordu, et la tu nous fait la leçon!

- la question n'est pas la, ici on parle de MON assistant! Tu ne touchera pas à son sac!

-c'est qu'il devient succeptible le rital!

La tension devenait perceptible par tout les invités, même pour les deux grandes nouilles a coté de la rousse. Aiolos réagit alors... enfin:

- Aiolia! calme toi je te pris! Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler a un collègue!

- Quel collègue? j'ai qu'une danseuse étoile face a moi! Même pas le courage de réagir!

En effet, Angelo ne réagissait pas. En temps normal, il lui aurait sauté a la gorge. Mais étrangement, a ce moment, cela lui semblait le dernier de ses soucis. Un violent mal de ventre le pris. Il tomba a genou en sifflant de douleur.

- PAR L'ENFER! j'ai mal!

Tous s'inquiétèrent, même Aiolia qui ne cherchait, par ses "insultes" qu'a taquiner l'italien comme a son habitude.

Io, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début du repas, commenta alors:

- Oula, sa c'est surement Baian qui nous a servit des moules avariées !

La porte de la cuisine claqua. Un Baian uniquement vetu de son tablier et de nombreuses marques bleutées sur la gorge suivi d'un Julian en caleçon tentant déséspérément de cacher la quasi-nuditée de son amant sous un manteau, entrèrent dans la salle. Le cuisinier arriva devant Io et le gifla vivement en criant:

- Mes moules sont parfaites, comme toujours, malotru!

Puis repris la direction des cuisines, paré dans sa dignité... et toujours suivi de son amant.

Suite a cette petite interlude, l'italien se leva:

- Sa ira ne vous en faites pas. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

- Tu devrait en profiter pour rapporté le sac a son propriétaire Krabi! cria le botaniste tout sourire.

Le danseur aquiesa puis pris ses affaires et le sac avant de se mettre en marche vers les appartement du brun. Il se retourna:

- Shion! Vous l'avez collé dans quel appart?

le directeur avais sursauté à la question, et semblais d'un coup vraiment mal a l'aise quand tout les regards tourna vers lui. A coté de lui, Dohko remonta sa main de sous la table, l'air penaud.

- euh... hum, ah oui... Shura... euh... le plein pied au batiment 3, avenue de Camelot.

-merci.

puis il s'en fut.

A ce moment, Saga réalisa...

- Ou est donc passé Kanon?

...

Pendant ce temps, Bowling de Rodorio:

- ATCHOUM!

- hé Kanon, vas pas te chopper un rhume!

- Non, non, se doit etre mon frangin qui s'inquiète... pour changer!

- je vois; bref. le perdant paye sa tournée?

la lueur de défi brillait aussi bien dans les yeux du grec que dans ceux de l'ex-juge.

- Sort le porte-feuille Rada!

...

Trois coup raisonnèrent dans l'appartement de l'espanol. Ce dernier alla ouvrir en maugréant, on a pas idée de frapper chez les gens a une heure pareille.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Angelo en sueur qui respirais avec difficultée.

- Angelo? mais que fait tu là? Tu sembles pas au mieux de ta forme.

- Tiens je t'ai ammené ton sac, tu l'avais oublié.

Il tendit au jeune homme son sac, ce dernier le remercia:

- tu veux rentrer prendre un verre? avec la tête que tu as sa ne sera pas de trop je pense... tu as l'air sacrément fatigué !

- Tu peux parler toi, tu as un teint sacrément blanc pour un espagnol! Dit Angelo en allant s'assoir à la table que shura lui désigna.

- Moi ? Oui je l'ai constaté. J'ai surement eu une indigestion, car peu après avoir fini mon assiette, j'ai eu des douleurs a l'estomac.

le rital regarda son interlocuteur:

- Moi aussi... et bien, il semblerais que Baian a fait son premier faux pas... comme quoi sa arrive, même aux meilleurs... Il fait sacrément chaud, tu veux bien ouvrir la fenêtre?

Mais Shura n'écoutait plus, trop absorbé par la contemplation des lèvres tentatrices du danseur en face de lui. Il passa alors sa langue sur les siennes, ne remarquant pas qu'Angelo la suivait des yeux avec envi.

POV Angelo

Bordel mais, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? J'ai envi , telement envi de l'allongé par terre, de lui carresser chaque parcelle de son corps, de... de...

ARG! qu'est ce qui me prend, je ne suis pas un animal ! je ne peux pas lui... Mais que fait il?

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. NON Shura, pas sa, je ne vais plus répondre de rien...

OH NON! j'ai une ... Je bande? Déjà? c'est pas normal? Il ne m'a même pas touché...

Que fait il? Je rêve? il vient de s'assoir sur mes jambes, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou...

NOM DE ZEUS, JE VAIS LE VIOLER.

- Angelo... Je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui se passe... mais je peux pas m'en empècher.

FIN POV Angelo

La main du rital passa derière la tête de l'espagnol et le tira contre lui pour un baiser sauvage et enflammé. Il fut si violent que la chaise bascula et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux parterre.

...

FIN du chapitre 4

prochain chapitre LEMON, vous l'aurez compris^^


	5. Chaleur, bonheur et partage

Oh teacher, my teacher! chap 5

it's lemon time!

...

De lourdes respirations saccadées raisonnaient dans l'appartement comme une sérénade enflammée , deux corps bronzés et musclés se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, entourés de débris de tissus qui furent autrefois des vetements.

Angelo dévorait avidement la bouche pulpeuse de son assistant qui plantait sauvagement ses ongles dans les fesses de l'italien au dessus de lui. Leurs langues se renconraient en un ballet ardent.

Leurs désirs, dressés a leur faire mal, frottaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, mouvements cadansées et appuyés comme une valse lente, leur arrachant de profond gémissement.

Leur esprits voulaient qu'ils s'arrêtent, mais leur corps ne leur obéissaient plus, comme affamés et en manque du corps de l'autre. Insuportable slow forcé, mais delice pour les sens.

la lune pleine était la seule lumière présente, elle carressait suavement de sa lueur d'argent le tango charnel qui se déroulait entre les deux danseur.

Leur coeurs donnaient le tempo.

Angelo préparait l'espagnol avec douceur malgré la tentation, le brun laissait échapper de nombreux soupire et gémissement, douce mélodie dont l'italien était sûr de ne jamais se lasser. Il continuait a lui insufler le plaisir en prenant sa fierté entière en bouche et en pratiquant des mouvements long et en souplesse, a la manière d'une sevillana.

il s'arrêta a un moment puis remonta vers les lèvres offertes tandis que leur sexe se rencontrais encore. Angelo fixa les yeux embrumées de son amant.

-Shu...Shura, je suis ... hmmm!...désolé, je ne désirais... pas que ton corps..ha!... je voulais atteindre ton coeur... je... je n'arrive pas a m'arrêter!

- Angelo... je ne peux pas m'arrêter non plus... Ha! hmm!... je voulais aussi etre ... HA!... à tes cotés, mais en prenant mon temps... #soupir#... danse avec moi ce soir ANGELO!

- Chante pour moi SHURA!

Le brun écarta violement le jeune professeur, décidant ainsi de mener la danse.

Il s'appuya sur l'italien et se fit lentement glisser sur le sexe érigé de ce dernier, ondulant des hanche en la plus splendide des danses du ventre.

Les mains d'Angelo trouvait leur chemin jusqu'au fesses de son assistant, calquant ses coup de reins aux ondulations du brun comme un rock acrobatique. Les gémissements devenaient plus rauque et plus fort a mesure que le tempo augmentait, tel une symphonie endiablée.

les derniers coups furent les plus intenses, ils vinrent en même temps en un choeur de bariton. Shura s'écroula sur son homologue, qui se perdit immédiatement dans les bras de morphée.

Les artistes saluent, le spectacle est fini, le rideau tombe.

...

- mais enfin, Saga, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, votre frère va bien, j'en suis intimement convaincu.

Aiolos semblais inquiet. Le bleuté se figea, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il se lamantait sur la "soudaine disparition catastrophique de son frère qui a du etre enlever par on ne sait quel extraterrestre, car il était sur de l'avoir vu assis a sa place, il y a pas 5 minutes, a coté de son fantasme blond... qui a d'ailleurs disparut aussi tient?"

- Et bien voilà, vous avez la reponse a votre inquietude, votre frère est sans doute allez faire une virée nocturne avec Radamanthe... son fantasme vous disiez?

Saga plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche... il avait encore penser a haute voix.

Cela le lassait, mais il fut ravie de constater qu'il n'avais fait aucune allusion sur les beaux yeux brun du biologiste. Quand il sentit ses propres levres remuer, malgré lui, contre ses mains, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il savais que le mal état fait.

Le biologiste souriait et Saga avait extremement peur de sa réaction.

- pardonnez moi Saga, mais je n'ai pas compris votre dernière phrase, elle était quelque peut étouffée.

Saga lacha un profond soupir de soulagement. Le brun repris:

- dites Saga, auriez vous l'extreme amabilité de m'accompagné demain pour le petit déjeuner, j'en profiterai pour vous faire la visite des locaux de notre Université qui, j'en suis certain, vous plairont.

Saga sembla réfléchir un instant, puis sourit:

- j'en serait fort ravi, mais il serais temps que vous me tutoyez, aiolos.

- faites en donc de même Saga.

Chaques syllabes de son nom semblaient vibrées entre les levres du biologiste, arrachant un doux frisson le long du dos du Gemini. ils se sourirent, et d'un commun d'accord s'en retournèrent a leur discution sur on-ne-sais quel phylosophie avancé dans un livre quelconque...

Discution qui eu sitôt fait d'attirer les maitres en la matières:

Camus au grand daim de Milo qui voulais le garder pour lui tout seul ce soir (car n'oublions pas que c'est le sien à lui et à personne d'autre d'abord! ) et qui ne trouva rien d'autre a faire que d'aller bouder dans son coin, ses pensées aussitôt pervertie par la vangeance qu'il organiserais a l'encontre du français pour un tel abandon.

Et Shaka, abandonnant son "poissyrène" en pleine "danse de la victoire" avec ses deux associés, Aiolia et Marine, qui n'en revenaient pas qu'Aiolos ai pu prendre les choses en mains. Le sportif en pleurait de fièrté. Aphrodite n'en pouvais plus, son idée marchait du feu de dieu. Il invita alors ses colaborateurs a l'accompagner dehors afin de partager un des spécimens que le Suédois avait pris soin de mettre en récolte dans sa serre.

...

-non je ne sortirais pas de cette salle de bain!

- Allons, Eaque, je suis sur que cette tenue te va à merveille! Depuis qu'ils en ont fait allusion en parlant du directeur dans le journal, je fantasme de te voir avec! Allez vient me punir, j'ai pas été sage!

- MINOS!

...

Pendant ce temps, cuisine du coliséum.

- tu te rend compte ! ils ont osé !

Julian n'arrivait plus a calmé les sanglots incessant de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable les dieux avait affublé son amant d'un tel orgueil... et d'un tel ouïe.

Après maintes eloges et autres sure le savoir faire sans limite de Baian, le professeur berçait finalement le brun dans ses bras, puis soufla a son oreille avec un sourire taquin:

- hey mon océan d'amour, est ce que cela te tente de faire des folies dans l'antre du grand Poseidon?

le brun sourit, il ne pouvait décement pas refusé une tel offre venant d'un Julian Solo dans la tenue d'Adam. Surtout constatant que son "empereur" préféré était au meilleur de sa forme.

...

- _The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't controle it..._

Dans le bar-Karaoké de Rodorio, le Golden Syrena, un certain blond velu était muet d'admiration devant le grec interprétant a prefection "MONSTER" de skillet avec une voix intense et sans aucune faute. La patronne qui regardait la scene avait des étoiles plein les yeux et les mains jointes:

- Oh lala, mais quelle voix, quelle energie, quelle passion! Oh merveille des merveilles! si je n'avais pas Shaina a mes cotés je vous épouserais !

Ai je homis de dire que ce merveilleux etablissement etait tenu par Thétys De Syrène, la soeur jumelle de Sorrento. Kanon n'avais même pas eu besoin de poser la question, il avait eu la même déclaration enflammée de la part de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait passé le concours.

Radamanthe lançais des regards assassins a la blonde qui, décontenancée, s'en retourna a ses préocupations.

Ils arrêtèrent le karaoké pour allez s'instaler a une table du bar pour une discution sur l'évenement qui va avoir lieu dans 2 semaine:

- la rentrée des classes, officiellement a lieu dans deux semaines certes... mais Kanon, tu dois savoir qu'ici on accueil les élèves bien avant, ne serais-se pour leur attribuer une chambre, un appartement et faire la visite du site... nous allons les accueillir dans moins d'une semaine. Si tu es d'accord, je veux bien te faire une visite guidé des autres merveilles du campus demain ... enfin si cela ne te dérange pas de me revoir.

le grec sourit:

- evidement! tu pourrais venir me chercher chez moi vers 11h du matin?

- oui bien sur. Soit, en attendant, tu me doit un verre Kanon, je te rapelle que tu as perdu au bowling!

Le blond et le bleuté rirent d'un air entendu. Ils commendairent leurs boissons et commencèrent a discuter sur les élèves qu'il fallait a tout pris éviter cette année.

- ...et bien il y a le Charon dont je t'ai parlé a la soirée, une certaine Kido Saori aussi, une peste gosse de riche qui se considèrent au dessus des lois, n'hésite pas a la remettre a sa place, sinon elle risque de te draguer ouvertement. Sinon il y a Valentine, ce mec est une vrai harpie, il est amoureux de pas moins de la moitier des professeurs de cette fac, il est déséspérant... mais méfie toi de lui quand même... Ses crises d'hystérie pourraient dépasser celles d'Aph' dans ses meilleurs jours... Queen, gordon et sylphide, THE trio infernal, si tu les a, un conseil, ne les laisses pas ensemble... Quand aux nouveaux arrivants, on pourra se faire une idée dans une semaine.

- ah oui quand même... Et les professeurs, j'ai beau les avoir rencontré, je ne les connais pas tant que sa. Il semble y avoir beaucoup de couples:

- Oh c'est pas très compliqué. Aph, tu connais, son copain shaka c'est le coincé qui ressemble a barbie, la montagne bresilienne c'est Aldé, un gros bisounours capable de gagatiser pendant une heure devant une fleur qui a des pétale violette, son amant Mû, derière ses airs d'ange je lui soupsonne quelques vices caché. Il est le fils du dirlo, celui-ci a un amant, Dohko, il est d'une grande sagesse quand il est pas sous le bureau, c'est un pervers qui ne manque pas une occasion pour se taper Shion dans son bureau croyant qu'on ne les entends pas. Les frère Sagiléo, un peu comme toi et Saga, l'un calme et réfléchi, l'autre énergique et vivant. Minos et Eaque, c'est les deux qui ont fait un coup d'éclat ce soir en s'embrassant avant de s'enfuir. L'éxité qui joue la sérénade devant un mur de glace c'est Milo et le glacon c'est Camus, un couple bien bizard selon moi, mais je suis sur que tu adorera Milo. Après ya le "Poseidon" qui se tape le cuisto, le flutiste qui se tape un élève, sa frangine qui se tape la sadique italienne du pôle physique... une belle équipe de vaincoeurs tu trouves pas?

Kanon riait du tableau peint par Radamanthe, oui il les adorait déja et savais qu'il allait pas s'ennuyer cette année.

Radamanthe racompagna donc Kanon chez lui et ils se séparèrent dans un grand sourire.

...

Lorsque Kanon ouvrit la porte il s'attendait a ce que son frère lui saute a la gorge et lui fasse la moral... mais rien ne vint, ce qui eu pour l'effet d'alerté le cadet.

Il fonça a travers l'appart et trouva son frère, assis sur le canapé, une main sous le menton et pousant de profond soupir. Kanon se demanda alors pourquoi des petits coeurs tout roses valsaient autour de la tête de son ainé. il se secoua en se promettant de ne plus boire autant en une seule soirée puis demanda:

-Saga, tu vas bien?

- #soupir# oui kanon, la vie est trèèès belle avec les petits oiseaux et les petite fleur joli, Aiolos est parfait et demain il m'emmene faire la visite du campus. #resoupir#

d'accord il y avait de bonne raison a sa joie... mais pas a ce point la! il s'approcha de son ainé, la il sentit une drôle d'odeur... qui ne lui était vraiment pas inconnue, il cria:

- SAGA! tu m'explique?

- C'est le gentil Aphrodite qui ma proposé une joli cigarette.. elle était un peu bizard mais je voulais pas vexer Aph'.

Kanon tiqua, il allait avoir deux mots a dire au professeur de botanique. En attendant il ramena son frère au lit, le borda et lui chanta une berceuse a sa demande, puis alla dans son lit.

Demain est un nouveau jour.


	6. Visite, vengeance et victoire

Oh teacher, my teacher!

chap 6

...

- Ah mais Minos cheri, tu l'a bien cherché!

- mh, mmmh! mh mmh...

- ah nan! ne me remerci pas! Après tout, tu m'as tellement suplié de te punir, tu doit etre ravi que j'eu enfin accedé a ta requète.

-MMMMMMHHHH !

-Ne tire donc pas sur les chaines tu vas te blesser! Bref, que disais-je? ah oui! donc la punition n'est pas terminée... Je suis très généreux tu ne trouves pas?

-MMMHH !

- Je t'en pris c'est tout naturel, après tout, tu as été très vilain! Donc tu vas rester ici, dans cette position, attacher et baillonné, jusqu'a disons... midi, en écoutant du LORIE (horreur suprème, j'ai honte) pendant que moi, je pars pour les thermes!

-MMMMMMM !

- Et bien je supose que la prochaine foix tu y réfléchira a deux fois avant de me déguiser en adepte SM! Allez, j'y vais, bisou je t'aime!

Puis Eaque enclancha l'erreur musical avant de laisser son amant a son triste sort.

...

Saga ouvrit lourdement les yeux, le soleil brillait déjà, il devais etre 9h30. Il s'étira longuement en se disant qu'il avais passé une superbe nuit. Il regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant son appartement... tiens, il ne se souvenait pas etre rentré.

- c'est etrange, il me semble avoir oublier un truc très important...

Il se massa les tempes et se mis assis dans son lit..

KABLAAAAM!

Le bruit soudain fit sursauter le jeune homme qui, après réfléxion, remarqua qu'il venait de l'appartement d'a coté, celui de Kanon.

Il se leva rapidement et se rendit chez son cadet en quatrième vitesse. Il ouvrit vivement la porte pour remarquer son frère assis par terre avec du noir sur la figure et le micro-ondes completement explosé.

- Mais que s'est il passé ici?

Kanon tourna la tête d'un regard paniqué:

- Mais, mais, mais je sais pas Saga, je te jure, j'ai juste essayé de me faire chauffer des raviolis et le truc il m'a agressé. Je te promet, c'est lui qui a commencé! Après, bah, j'ai essayé de pas me laisser faire, j'ai tapé dessus et il a explosé!

Saga se massa l'arrête du nez et souffla longuement:

- Dit moi, Kanon... Tes raviolis, tu avait pris le temps de soigneusement les mettre dans une assiette n'est ce pas?

Et kanon, tout fier:

- A ben non! j'ai pas le temps pour sa! je les ai fait chauffer dans leur boite!

- Leur boite en fer?

- et bien oui!

- ESPECE D'INCONSCIENT! Pas de fer dans un micro-onde! combien de fois doit-je te le rapeller pour que l'information reste dans ce qu'il te reste de matière grise! Regarde toi! on te croirait sorti de la mine de charbon!

A ces mots, Kanon ouvrit grand les yeux:

- Quoi! OH non! j'était tout propre! je vais etre en retard! vite, salle de bain!

L'ainé leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- En retard? mais pour quoi?

- Et bien, Rada ma donné rendez-vous pour la visite du Campus ce matin a 11h.

Cerveau de saga: Rendez-vous, visite, campus, matin... AIOLOS!

- OH non j'avais oublié! Aiolos doit venir me chercher pour notre visite! Mais quel idiot je fait!

Le plus vieux s'en retourna vers ses appartements a toute vitesse.

...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai tout fait pour me retenir mais...

- ne t'excuse pas! je ne me controlais pas non plus. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Oh! on dit que les moules sont de puissant Aphrodisiaques.

- Laisse tomber Angelo, je croit pas en ses chose la!

- Et bien tu devrais, Poissyrène a réussit a en fabriquer un génial, il agit assez vite... mais il ne l'utilise plus car il donne de violents maux de v...

-... Angelo?

- OH LE SALOP!

...

Plus tard, alentour des thermes, Rodorio.

- Donc, ici c'est la station thermal, une bonne zone de détente mais tout le monde ici en a profité pour "batiser" l'endroit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Kanon.

- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'ils tirent leurs coups dans les thermes?

- Tout a fait, enfin, y a t'il une zone en particulier que tu aimerais visiter.

Kanon sembla réfléchir, puis un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres:

- oui j'ai bien deux mots a dire a la drag queen suedoise!

Radamanthe leva un sourcil dubtatif, mais ne dit rien et emmena le grec en direction des serres. Ce dernier fit méchement craquer ses doigts, se qui fit sourire l'ancien juge.

...

La serre d'Aphrodite était composé de 5 compartiments. Devant, le grand hall d'entrée, mitoyen avec l'appartement du suedois.

Perpendiculairement, trois immenses serres parallèles les unes aux autres ou Aph' travaillait la plupart de son temps. La serre "Equis" pour les especes de l'équateur, serres du "cancer" et du "capricorne" pour les especes des deux tropiques. ( EQUIS se trouve donc entre le Cancer et le Capricorne. FATALITY)

Au fond, il y a la serre E d'enseignement, qui avait plus des allures de salle de classe que de veritable serre.

L'anglais et le grec entrèrent dans le grand hall ou ils trouvèrent Shaka, buvant son thé au jasmin en faisant sa lecture habituelle de "_Metaphysique des moeurs_" qui selon lui est un chef d'oeuvre de litterature.

Le bleuté l'accosta donc en lui demandant ou se trouve l'incarnation de l'hysterie qui lui sert de petit ami. Ce a quoi le blond lui répondit:

- Ma rose des serres est en train de subir le juste retour de ses méfaits, comme il est normal je crois qu'il affronte et qu'il fasse face a ce qu'il engendre, peu importe la manière dont le résultat ce fait ressentir...

- gné?

Shaka souffla:

- Dans la serre EQUIS... celle du milieu.

- et comment on fait pour le retrouvé dans sa jungle?

- Oh! rien de plus simple... suivez les insultes originales, variées et colorées de mon très cher.

A ce moment effectivement :

- NE m'approche pas, mollusque de malheur! serpent a sonette! moule a gateau! j'ai un martinet! Et j'hésiterais pas a m'en servir!

Kanon et Radamanthe partirent en courant dans la direction indiqué, laissant Shaka a la douce quiètude de ses lectures.

Ils arrivèrent donc en plein coeur d'EQUIS, ou ils trouvèrent donc Aphrodite, debout sur une table, tenant son martinet dans une main, et une chaise dans l'autre, essayant de repoussé deux danseurs enragés tel un dresseur et ses fauves. Furieusement, il faisait claquer son martinet de sorte a faire reculer les deux méditerranéens.

- Couchés! sale chouette! vilaine cornemuse!

- Aph' tu est vraiment un traitre! pourquoi tu as fait sa!

- Mais, mais je voulais juste vous aider moi! Juste que sa aille plus vite!

- Et si je voulais pas aller plus vite? et si je souhaitais faire la cour a Shura dans les regles de l'art? prendre mon temps, lui prouver que je ne veux pas d'une histoire sans lendemain?

Shura qui se trouvais là aussi, souriait, mais restait concentré sur l'important... étriper le bothaniste! Il aurait aussi voulu voir l'italien lui sortir le grand jeu, prendre son temps, jouer la sérénade comme le fait contament le chimiste a son litteraire, petit tête a tête et tout...

A ce moment intervint Kanon.

- Mais laissez le donc tranquil. Rien est perdu, crois moi. Angelo, profite du reste des vacances pour faire la cour a Shura comme tu le souhaiterais! Vous avez cas vous donner un premier rendez-vous gallant, je sais pas...

Angelo sembla réfléchir puis croisa le regard de l'espagnol qui lui fit un petit sourire.

- c'est qu'il est pas si con que sa le chanteur! Bon et bien, mon cher Shura, est ce que cela te tenterai que l'on aille faire une sortie sur le continent, rien que nous deux?

- Et bien j'accepte avec plaisir.

Ils se sourirent et sortirent du complex d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier semblais ravi et baissa sa garde.

- hé bien, heureusement que tu était là Kanon, je n'aurait pas put descendre sinon.

- non, non, c'était juste pour avoir la paix.

A ce moment Kanon tourna lentement la tête vers le botaniste, comme dans l'exorciste, avec un sourire tordu qui pouvais annoncer l'apocalypse.

- Alors comme sa tu as OSER faire fumer mon frère!

Aphrodite resauta alors sur sa table, puis reprennant la position du dompteur, menaça le grec de sa terrible chaise et de son martinet.

- KYAaahhh! Arrière! fourbe! méchant! sadique! moine boudhiste! cucurbitacé!

...

- Camus?

- oui Milo? il y a un problème?

- Et ba c'est normal que j'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Aphrodite? Il semblerais qu'il ai des probleme avec un mollusque,un boudhiste et une citrouille...

- Mais non mon Milo,tu divagues... tu le sais bien, les serres se trouvent de l'autre coté de l'ile!

- Redit le !

- pardon?

- Redit que je suis TON Milo, parce que c'est vrai! je suis ton Milo-qui-est-le-tiens-a-toi et toi t'es MON Camus-qui-est-le-miens-et-que-j'aime-tout-fort!

Le français souris et dit:

- Mais oui tu est Mon milo. Pas la peine de s'étendre en badinage.

- oui, mais j'ai envi de le hurler au MONDE!

-Ce que tu fais déjà très bien, TOUTE l'ile le sais, meme les élèves.

Milo se renforgna et bouda... 3 seconde avant de revenir a la charge sur une autre déclaration pour son amour.

...

-Donc Saga, voici les salle de biologie, ou je passe le plus clair de mon temps. Et au bout de ce couloir, devant, il y a la salle ou vous serez.

- Je serais avec mon frère?

- bien sur que non voyons, Shion lui a mis a disposition le coliséum, s'il chantais ou faisait du théatre ici, sa pourrait s'avèrer risqué. mais ne t'en fait pas. Il s'y plaira. Et s'il te prend l'envi d'aller le voir, ne te gènes pas.

Saga souriait, il apréciait la présence du jeune homme, "il est apaisant par sa simple présence"

- merci de votre compliment Saga.

Ce dernier blanchit et mis ses mains devant sa bouche en se mordant la lèvre. Inquièt, le brun s'approcha du Gemini.

- Saga? est ce que ces troubles qui semble vous atteindre sont un reste de schizophrénie?

Saga aquiesa, puis tourna la tête, honteux...

- ne soit pas ennuyé, se sont des convultion post traumatique, il y a moyen de les combattres tu sais.

Saga ouvrit vivement les yeux et regarda le brun d'un air interogatif.

- Mais pour cela il va faloir faire face a Hades!

Saga blanchit.

- soit sans crainte, Hades, c'est le surnom de notre psychiatre, il est accompagné de deux psychologue, Hypnos, et Thanatos. ce sont aussi des surnom. En réalité, personne ne connais leur vrais prénoms, mais leur renom n'est plus a faire. Hypnos utilise la technique de l'hypnose comme son nom l'indique, et Thanatos se concentre sur les traumatisme causé par la mort brutal des proches du pacient... Hades, lui, semble lire les âmes, ils sont les meilleurs, tout simplement.

- C'est... c'est fantastique...

- oui mais il y a un souci... Ils ne viendrons a cette fac qu'a partir des vacances de la toussaint jusqu'au fêtes de Noël

Saga se renforgna, mais une telle chance est si inesperée, qu'il ne put que sourire a Aiolos, son sauveur.

Ce dernier l'invita a boire un verre au Golden Syrena pour fêter cette opportunité.

- Bien, a la fin de cette semaine, les premiers élèves arrivent... es tu près Saga?

- PARFAITEMENT Aiolos!

ainsi se finit la visite du campus... et pour info, Aphrodite s'en est sortit avec quelques égratignure après que Kanon eu l'idée de taper dans la table pour le faire tomber. Et Minos a été oublié par le perfide Eaque, qui l'a donc laisser une journée complète, attaché, bailloné, avec en seule musique une horreur indéscriptible.

Bientot, la rentrée.


	7. amour,gloire et rentrée

Oh teacher, my teacher!

chap 7. PETIT chapitre de translation, centré sur dohko, Shion et l'arrivée des élèves.

...

Aujourd'hui c'est le branle-bas le combas. Les professeurs tournaient dans tout les sens pour préparer leur salle de classe, réunir leur cours, faire un peu de rangement a droite a gauche, le tout dans un grondement sonore.

Bientot le bateau marchant arrivera et leur apportera le necessaire, ils étaient tous inviter a séléctionner le matériel voulu pour cette année... Le bateau devait repartir avant l'arrivée des premiers élèves.

Shion tournait aussi. Tout les ans c'était la meme chose la jour de l'arrivée des premiers étudiant. Le directeur stressait, c'est lui qui a pour rôle d'accueillir les jeunes dès la descente du bateau.

Il avait eu l'idée de refiller son boulot a Dohko, mais l'oublia en se disant que ce dernier lui demanderais surement une contrepartie qui impliquerait, dans le meilleur des cas, des oreilles de lapin, un noeud papillon et un petit pompon rose.

Dohko est un pervers. Il est très bien placé pour le savoir, cependant, il sais qu'il ne sont pas près de se quitter. Le brun a beau avoir des idées tordues, il n'en reste pas moin fou amoureux de son directeur.

Shion eu un sourire en coin. Une idée venait de faire son apparition... bien que cette dernière n'avait rien de glorieuse, cela lui épargnerais le discours.

Il s'en voudrais surement mais il avais fait son choix. Il s'instala dans son siège, s'épongea le front, se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

Il resta comme sa jusqu'a ce qu'il entende la porte s'ouvrir sur un brun tout sourire.

- Bonjour Shion! comment va t...

Son sourire se fana instentanement lorsqu'il découvrit le visage blême de son directeur, les yeux rougis et en sueur. Son coeur se serra.

- Oh Shion, que t'arrive t'il? tu es pas bien?

Shion pris une voix mis larmoyante-mi résignée.

- ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, c'est juste un petit malaise passager. Je me reposerais après mon discours, soit sans crainte. la comédie de notre cher directeur aurait raflé tout les oscars a coup sur.

- Ah sa non! dit dohko en arrachant le discours des mains de son aimé. Toi tu vas immédiatement te coucher! tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme sa. Je vais m'occuper du discours! Vient par la!

Le brun pris le tibétin dans les bras comme une mariée et le ramena en douceur jusqu'a leur chambre. Il déposa son directeur avec délicatesse dans le grand lit, lui embrassa le front et s'en retourna a son travail, il avait un discours a formuler en fin d'après-midi.

Shion s'étira de tout son long, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Il se félicita de ses talents de comique en se disant qu'il aurait put devenir professeur de théatre a la place du prof de théatre. Les bras de morphée l'emportèrent alors.

OUI il en était sur, il ne risquait pas de se séparer de Dohko.

...

Les professeurs continuaient de se préparer sous le regard bienveillant du directeur-adjoint. ils faisait leur séléction dans le bateau marchant qui se trouvait déja au port.

Les jumeaux avaient déja pris leurs marques. Kanon connaissait le Coliseum par coeur et Saga s'occupait du rappatriement des fusain, des toiles vierges et autres pots de peinture.

Dohko constata alors que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel. Il les chercha du regard...

C'est étrange, il était sur d'avoir donner l'ordre que tout le personel se réunisse dans le port.

Une voix s'éleva derière lui, il se retourna vers la mer pour constaté la surprennante présence... d'une gondole?

A l'arrière se trouvait (Oh miracle) Angelo, vetu comme les gondoliers de Venise, ramant en chantant une chanson d'amour en italien pour Shura que se trouvait assis a l'avant. Le jeune homme souriait et rougissait, il était sobrement vétu d'une chemise a manche courte au couleur de l'italien.

Dohko eu un petit rire... c'est bien la première fois qu'Angelo semblait heureux, la première fois qu'il semblait amoureux, la première fois qu'il chantais comme cela... et aussi la première fois qu'il voyait une gondole de Venise aux alentoure d'Athènes.

Il se demanda alors si l'italien accepterai de lui prêter le bateau ainsi que son petit ensemble... peut etre cela fera plaisir a son amour d'avoir un peu de romantisme.

Il retourna la tête vers l'ile. son regard vagabonda vers le bateau ou les professeurs se démenaient pour récupèrer les marchandises dont ils ont besoin pour leur cours.

On voyait donc Aphrodite qui selectionnait les meilleurs graines pour ses serres tout en hurlant gaiement sur le pauvre marchant qui n'en savait rien si les graines ici présente était du salicacées de l'amazone du sud ou de l'acéracées du Canada.

Le pauvre vendeur avait donc du subir également les sautes d'humeur du bothaniste qui tantôt vantait ses propres mérites d'une manière telle que Narcisse en personne pourrait en palir de jalousie, tantôt se plaignait que comme tout artiste il était un incompris, la preuve en est que ses amis l'avais agressé lorsqu'il avait exercer son génie.

Aiolia et Aldébaran qui déplaceait les caisses de balles et de raquettes vers le complexe sportif... enfin, Aiolia déplaçait les caisses, Aldébaran s'étant gentillement proposer pour aider Mû a ramener ses matériaux dans son batiment.

On voyait Aldébaran porté sans rechigner plus de 150 KG de matériaux avec un grand sourire et des petite rougeur tandis que Mû lui tenait le bras en faisant plein de compliments sur sa force physique qui semble donner des ailes au brésilien.

Shaka et Camus séléctionnaient les ouvrages qu'ils allaient travailler cette année.

Milo ... bah Milo avais déja fini de ranger ses verreries et restait près de camus pour l'aider a porter ses livres tout en lui déclarant sa flamme encore et encore en séléctionnant quelques passages des livres qu'il tenait.

Dohko soufla... cela faisait 3ans que Scorpio sortait avec le français... et 3ans qu'il déclarait sans relache son amour pour Camus a qui veux bien l'entendre.

Romantique d'accord... mais a ce point la... c'est possible? apparemant oui...

Derière lui il entendait encore la voix d'Angelo qui tonnait un air en espagnol pour Shura, et aldébarant qui portait dorénavent 120 kg de matériaux a bout de bras, ainsi que Mû qui était assis au dessus desdits matériaux et qui semblais s'etre blesser a la cheville.

Puis Kanon et Radamanthe qui se dévoraient des yeux, tout le monde voyait qu'il y a quelquechose entre eux ... ils doivent etre les seul qui soient pas au courant.

"décidement, se dit dohko, on se croirai au printemps..."

Puis il sourit en repensant que lui même s'est condamné a un discours pour les beau yeux de son tibétin.

...

Les gros bateaux arrivèrent au port. Beaucoups d'élèves en sortirent.

Angelo avait pris le temps de remettre des vetements normaux. Tout le corps étudiant se tenait devant l'estrade. ils attendaient le discours du brun.

Ce dernier fit son monologue qui avait la qualité d'etre court et d'aller directement a l'essentiel. Dohko etait clair sur ce que l'on attendait des élèves, leur choix d'option, le village de Rodorio, loisir possible, club et autre sujet.

Le chinois en profita alors pour balayer l'assemblé du regard. Quelques têtes sortirent du lot.

Un petit éxité au cheveux brun et qui semblait pas vraiment futé, sa soeur essayant de le retenir au calme, un jeune homme a l'air androgyne au cheveux vert roucoulant avec un blond un peu glacial.

Derière l'efféminé se trouvais un veritable pitbull qui semblais vouloir empecher toute personne portant le chromosome Y de s'approcher du plus jeune.

L'homme avais une carrure imposante et des cheveux bleuté. Un dernier attira l'attention de Dohko, un chinois aux longs cheveux d'ébènes et au caractère calme et posé.

Radamanthe profita du discours pour expliquer a Kanon qu'ici, les élèves de première année arrivaient en premier et que le reste arrivais demain pour commencer les cours.

Dohko fera lui même la visite des lieux, laissant les professeurs une après midi de libre.

...

Le soir venu, le brun allait rejoindre son directeur qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Dohko eu un petit sourire tendre et s'allongea a ses cotés.

Il passa ses bras autour du corps de son amant et lui embrassa l'épaule en murmurant un "je t'aime" des plus attendrissant.

Il s'endormit alors tandit que le visage de Shion rayonnait désormais d'un doux sourire.


	8. au nom de l'amour

Oh teacher, my teacher!

chap 8

...

une semaine était passée depuis la rentrée des classes, les nouveau professeurs s'étaient accoutumés a leur nouvel environnement.

Saga de par son charisme et son air bienveillant, se faisait fortement respecter par tout ses élèves. Il prononçait ses explication que ses étudiant écoutaient religieusement comme s'il eu été un demi-dieu. A la fin de celles ci, ils se mettaient au travaille avec empressement, non sans bon nombres de chuchottements et de sifflements d'admiration. Mais soyons honnête, une classe parfaite, sa n'existe pas.

Kanon avait, lui aussi, gagner le respect de beaucoup de ses étudiants de part sa fraicheur, son humour bien placé et son leger sadisme sympathique.

Les élèves les plus orgueilleux abaissait inlassablement le théatre car ils trouvaient que ce dernier n'avait aucune sorte d'importance dans les études de hautes fonctions qu'il étaient venu faire dans cette fac.

A ceux là, le grec leur répondaient tout simplement qu'il s'agit d'une option et que par conscéquent, ils l'avaient choisis le premier jour de la rentrée de leur propres chefs donc que si c'était pour venir critiquer cet art, ils auraient aussi bien fait d'allez s'inscrire ailleurs.

Radamanthe venait tout les jours chercher Kanon dans sa salle pour le repas du midi, avec un immense sourire qui ne lui est pas habituel, tout les élèves avait rapidement constater que les deux professeurs se tournaient autour mais qu'il était trop aveugle pour le voir.

Un élèves ayant constater leur manège, avait décidé d'entrer dans la parti avec un sourire sadique... il avait la une occasion en or qu'il ne laisserai pas passer.

Shura n'avait strictement aucun souci avec ses élèves. Il fallait dire qu'aucun ne désirait s'attirer les foudres du psychopathe qui leur servait de professeur de danse.

Cela aurait pus faire sourire l'espagnol, seulement ses dernier temps, un souci semble tracasser l'italien. Il semblait réfléchir a quelquechose d'important et cela inquiéta le brun. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait vu Angelo faire un faux pas de danse qu'il s'alerta et décida d'en parler a la personne la plus a même a aidé le jeune homme... même si cette perspective ne le réjouissait PAS DU TOUT.

...

le brun tendit la main vers la porte et hésita longuement avant de vinalement frappé trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit a la vollée laissant apparaitre la terreur parfumée vetu d'un léger voile et d'un point rouge au milieu du front comme les femme indienne. Son regard n'était absolument pas enjoué comme a son habitude.

- CAPRICORN SHURA! SAIS TU QUELLE JOUR NOUS SOMMES ?

Shura ravala sa salive et répondit simplement:

- euh... le 19 septembre il me semble...

- PARFAITEMENT! et c'est l'anniversaire de mon shakounet cheri! Donc si tu ne me donne pas une seule bonne raison de nous avoir déranger... je t'émascule en place publique au sécateur!

Shura baissa les yeux et murmura:

- c'est Angelo, il a pas l'air bien...

- Et je supose que tu as une preuve suffisante de ce que tu avances !

- Aphrodite, il a fait un faux pas lors d'une sevillana en plein cours!

le visage rouge de colère du bothaniste blanchit en entendant ses mots:

- qu...quoi? Angi... loupé un pas... nan se n'est pas... pas possible... oh par zeus, entre Shura!

L'espagnol suivi le suédois dans son salon ou attendait Shaka, vétu d'un sari a moitier ouvert, dévoilant son torse. Celui ci ne s'étonna même pas de voir le brun débarquer alors que lui et sa fleur des serres allaient consommer un moment de vice et de détente pour fêter son anniversaire.

Le danseur s'instala et commença:

- voila Aph', j'ai peur pour Angelo, j'ignore ce qui le tracasse mais sa a l'air de beaucoup le travailler, je m'inquiète pour lui... j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche a m'éviter...

Aphrodite aquiesa et resta silencieux, invitant le brun a continuer:

- Tu es son meilleur ami, Aphrodite, je te supplie de l'aider. A toi je suis sûr qu'il se confira.

Aphrodite sembla réfléchir un instant :

- je verais ce que je peux faire, il est vrai que ses dernier temps, mon Krabi est étrange, j'ai entendu plusieurs conversations d'élèves, mais je pensait qu'ils éxagéraient. j'irais le voir dès demain, il n'y a pas cours.

Shura se leva alors et remercia grandement . Aphrodite se leva alors sechement et poussa l'espagnol vers la porte avec un grand sourire joyeux sur le visage:

- bon c'est pas le tout ShuShu mais j'ai un blond super sexy a combler toute la nuit, et c'est pas que tu est génant, loin de moi cette idée... mais il y a un peu de vrai. allez a plus!

Avant même qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, la porte claqua pile devant son nez. Il se gratta alors l'arrière du crâne et se dit que finalement, il ne comprendrait jamais les changement d'humeur de son collègue. Il s'en retourna a son appartement en pensant a l'italien pour qui son coeur bat.

...

Arrivé devant chez l'italien, le jeune Suedois tendit sa main manucurée vers la porte. Il frappa tout doucement afin d'éviter de s'abimer sa si délicate main contre le bois rustre et accompagna chaque coups par un " KRABII CHERIII!" tonitruant et aigüe, caractéristique du bothaniste.

Lorsque tout le quartier su qu'il rendait visite a son meilleur ami, il entra chez ce dernier sans sommation. Angelo était assis face a sa table et réfléchissait, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu Aphrodite entré, et cela tenait du miracle.

Le jeune homme attrapa alors le rital-zombi et le secoua de toute ses forces:

- Angi! qu'y a t'il? tu n'est pas bien? tu est malade? tu va mourrir? OH PAR ZEUS ne meure pas mon KRABIII!

ledit Krabi retrouva ses esprits et calma son collègue. Il lui assura que tout allait bien. Le bothaniste n'en fut pas convaincu.

- Et bien Angi, si tu me dit pas tout de suite ce qu'il t'arrive, je crêche chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu crache le morceau.

Angelo se demanda si son ami était serieux, lorsqu'il remarqua une valise a fleur et pompon derière le jeune homme... il siffla, oui, apparement, il était serieux... il soupira et fit un signe a Aphrodite pour qu'il s'approche. Ce dernier s'éxécuta.

L'italien lui murmura alors a l'oreille tandis que les yeux du bothaniste s'agrandissaient. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Aphrodite était passé en mode carpe.

- Que.. quoi... toi tu veux... non c'est pas... olala Angi! on frise l'oxymore là ! c'est incroyable... et, tu.. tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre?

- Biensur que non Aph', tu me connais, se n'est jamais arrivé avant!

- o.. Oui je comprend Angi... mais ne t'en fait pas, il te suffit d'en parler. je suis sur que sa ira!

- et comment peux tu savoir que sa ira? puis en voyant aphrodite faire la grimace en souriant il se souvaint, Ah oui, je suis bête, tu as l'habitude. euh aph... est ce que, c'est... agréable.

- oui mon Krabi, t'inquiète pas. je te souhaite bonne chance.

le jeune suédois repris alors son sac rose bonbon et sorti non sanss un dernier regard a son meilleur ami.

De retour chez lui, son philosophe l'accueillit chaleureusement, et lui demanda ce qui arrivait a son collègue... Aphrodite lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique.

...

- Mais enfin les amis, réfléchissez! si on arrive a mettre ses deux lourdeaux ensemble, ils deviendront plus joyeux, et on aura de meilleur note!

- Oh oui allons y les amis!

- Seiya! tu ne devrais pas suivre les plan tordu de valentine! sa fini toujours mal!

- mais Shiryu! tu as entendu! des meilleurs notes! c'est fantastique! En plus valentine il est trop malin!

- Et bien moi je ne suis pas partant!

valentine rétorqua simplement:

- oh mais, je n'ai besoin que de seiya! il est bien assez malin pour la mission que je vais lui confier.

le brun gonfla son torse, tout fier de lui.

- Bien camarade! si tu es près, voici mon plan.

Il leur expliqua alors son plan simple et rapide afin que les deux professeur s'avouent leur amour. Pour le coup, même Shiryu en avait sifflé d'admiration.

- je doit admettre que ce plan a du mérite. bien, dans ce cas, je vous donne mon soutient.

Valentine sourit alors, les seuls mauvaises note qu'il avait était en droits et en théatre, si il réussit ce coup là, il pourra impressionnez celui pour qui son coeur balance.

...

Angelo attendait devant l'appartement de l'espagnol. Il inspira fortement pour se donner du courage et toqua. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit et lui fit un grand sourire en l'invitant a entrer.

il s'instalèrent a table, l'italien trippotait ses doigt et semblait chercher ses mots. Shura prennait sur lui et faisait preuve de pacience. il avança soudain.

- Angelo, tu souhaitais me dire quelquechose?

le rital blanchit mais respira longuement:

- Shura, tu sais, on est ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant, et je doit avouer que j'ai passé de magnifique heures a tes cotés. Notre première fois nous été volé, c'est malheureux mais sa reste un bon souvenir pour moi. Les fois suivantes ont toutes été féérique.

- oui pour moi aussi, mais ou veux tu en venir Angelo?

- Shura, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour te demander de me faire tient...

Shura blanchit, connaissant la vie d'angelo sa voudrais dire que... non il s'est forcément tromper... personne n'as jamais... alors pourquoi lui...

- je ne comprend pas...

- Shura, je veux que tu me fasse l'amour...

- Angelo...

- Shura, c'est toi que j'aime, et ça, c'est a toi seul que je veux le donner...

C'est ému que Shura s'approcha de cet homme qui savait faire hurler son coeur, il lui caressa tendrement la joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je vous aime, Angelo Deathmask.


	9. Avec toi

Oh teacher, my teacher!

chap 9: Lemon, ce chapitre n'a pas autan d'humour que les autre mais il me permet un placement stratégique des personnage pour la suite...^^

...

C'est après de multiples baisers passionnées qu'Angelo s'allongea sur le ventre sur le lit de l'espagnol. Ce dernier resta debout, contemplant le corps parfait de son amant. Cet homme inspirait la masculinité, finement musclé, la peau halée qui luisait de sueur, ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait cet air bestial et ses yeux qui brulaient de désir.

Angelo était un animal. Un mâle Alpha, plein de préstence et d'un charisme écrasant. un loup sauvage et solitaire, indiscipliné et explosif. Pourtant aujourd'hui, l'animal s'est laisser approcher puis dompter, supliant désormais pour etre posseder.

Lentement, Shura se plaça a quatres pattes au dessus du rital et s'appliqua à découvrir chaques parcelles de son dos musclé avec soin. Il laissait vagabonder ses lèvres sur la nuque du professeur, puis entre ses homoplates le long de la colonne vertebrale, s'arretant sur les reins qu'il pris le temps de masser tendrement, tirant a Angelo de profond soupir de bien etre.

L'espagnol prenait son temps, ne voulant pas brusquer l'italien ni même l'effrayer.

un doigt préalablement humidifié se freya un chemin vers l'intimité encore inviolée qu'il caressa d'abord. Le brun exerça une legère pression afin de commencer a le préparer. le doigt entra entièrement, arrachant a Angelo un petit sifflement de douleur, qu'il étouffa en se mordant la lèvre inferieur. Shura s'appliqua a faire un mouvement lent de va et vient avec ses doigts mais également sur la verge dressée de son compagnon. Au bout d'un moment, la douleur disparut laissant place a un simple gène, puis a une sensation agréable.

Angelo soupirait d'aise mais se cambra quand un deuxieme doigt fut ajouté au premier. La douleur était présente mais s'appaisait au rythmes des caresses de Shura.

A un moment le corps d'Angelo se tendit et il lacha un son plus rauque et plus fort. Shura sourit, il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il recommença son geste plus sechement, heurtant la prostate du rital qui rejetait sa tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir.

Le jugeant alors prèt, l'espagnol retira ses doigts, arrachant un râle d'insatisfaction au danseur. Lorsqu'il sentit alors quelquechose de plus gros s'appuyer sur son intimité, Angelo croisa le regard de Shura. Son regard était a la fois envieux et paniqué. L'espagnol s'approcha de l'oreille d'Angelo et lui souffla que tout irait bien, qu'il aurait mal mais que sa disparaitrait vite.

Le danseur aquiesa et baissa la tête vers le matela. Le brun entra alors lentement alors que le rital se crispait sous la douleur, serant déséspérément le drap entre ses mains. shura s'arreta et caressa le désir d'Angelo pour le détendre. Puis il entra encore jusqu'a ce qu'il soit totalement en lui. Il se sentait bien dans cet antre chaude et etroite mais attendit quand même que le jeune homme s'habitue a sa présence.

il commença alors a se mouvoir lentement, tandis que la douleur laissais place a de divines sensations qui arrachaient de long gémissement a Angelo.

Le brun accéléra alors a la demande de son amant, heurtant encore et encore ce point qui lui faisait voir les etoiles. Les supplique de l'italien résonnait dans tout l'appartement en une mélodie grave et profonde. dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils se libérairent ensemble dans un râle. Fatigué, Shura s'effondra sur Angelo. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée avec un doux sourire.

...

- Or donc, pour l'emploi du temps, sa se gère comment?

- c'est pas bien difficile. est ce que M. Wyvern t'a donner un devoir a rendre? Un écrit, une thèse, une synthèse, un exposé?

- Si si il nous a donner une thèse sur les lois depuis Napoléon. Mais pourquoi cette question, Val' ? sa va nous servir a les mettre ensemble?

Dans le couloir, valentine et Seiya cherchait le moment idéal pour mettre en pratique le plan "mise en couple des vilains dragons " .

Ils cherchait un moment propice ou Valentine serait en théatre alors que seiya serait en droit. Leur conversation tomba malencontreusement dans l'oreille d'une personne qui se trouvait là totalement par hazard et qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête hazardeux, de venir visiter inopinément le couloir le plus vide de toute la fac... purement par hazard.

- Oh! mais qu'entend-je? On complote contre deux de ses professeurs... sans moi!

Valentine releva vivement la tête, mais, reconnaissant la personne, lui sourit tout en retournant a sa réfléxion.

- Bonjour monsieur Piscès! cela fait toujours plaisir que vous nous fassiez grâce de votre présence! Mais détrompez vous, on ne complote pas contre mais pour ces deux profs. Il s'agit de M. Wyvern R. et M. Gémini K. qui se tourne autour de manière fort peu discrète et nous avons décider de les pousser un peu.

- Oh! Oui je l'ai bien constaté. Mais selon Eaque, ils sont telement irrattrapable que tu te donnerais du mal pour rien.

- Permettez moi d'en douter! fit Val' avec le sourire. Je pense sincèrement que mon plan est a la hauteur!

- Et bien valentine je l'espère pour toi! en attendant je vais de suite ouvrir les paris avec Eaque. il est très friand de tes frivolités.

Seiya, qui avais jusqu'alors garder le silence, donna de la voix:

- Hé VAL! regarde LA! nos horraire corespondent! et c'est le jour ou je doit rendre le devoir!

- Fait voir... mais c'est parfait! bon nous avons donc 4 jours pour nous parfaire. Et bien M. Piscès, vous devriez vous dépècher de lancer les paris.

- J'y cours! ne t'en fait pas! Et si par hazard ton plan réussi, soit sur que nous ferons appel a tes services pour un autre couple de pas doués! sur ses parole aussi parfaites que moi même, je m'en vais.

Puis le professeur disparu dans un tourbillon de rose.

- Dit val', pourquoi il se trimbale toujours avec des roses qu'il nous jette dessus quand il doit partir?

- va savoir, peut etre pour faire son petit effet.

...

Le soir venu, Saga se rendit chez son frère pour un dinner comme il n'en avait pas fait ensemble depuis la rentrée.

En entrant un frisson d'horreur lui traversa le dos. NON l'appartement n'était pas sans dessus-dessous, il était même très bien rangé au grand étonnement de l'ainé, mais une odeur nauséabonde s'était emparée des lieux. Saga toussa d'abord puis alla chercher son frère. Il le trouva penché au dessus des toilettes, son visage étant devenu verdatre.

- Kanon! que se passe t'il? qu'elle est cette immondice?

- Saga! c'est affreux, je voulais juste nous faire une omelette aux jambon comme quand on était petit mais, dans l'oeuf il y avais une substance verte qui a fait des bulles. Depuis ya cette horrible odeur. Pareil pour le jambon.

- tu as vérifié la date de péremption?

- oui oui biensur, sur les oeufs il y avais écrit 10/10 et sur le jambon 6/11. je me suis dit, le 10 octobre et le 6 novembre c'est pas passer alors voilaAAAAAARg!

Kanon avait repencher la tête dans les toilettes

- mais enfin Kanon! sur les oeufs, la date c'est octobre 2010, et sur le jambon c'est juin 2011! ils sont fait depuis longtemps! Oh mais franchement!

- c'est pas ma faute, depuis qu'on est là moi et rada on sort tout le temps et souvent c'est lui qui m'invite a manger!

- mais bon, l'odeur n'éxplique pas pourquoi tu es tout vert... a moin que... Kanon? ne me dit pas quet'y a gouter... K... KANON!

ledit jeune homme s'était évanouit.

...

le grec ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas ou il était. Trois silhouettes se déssinèrent alors sous ses yeux:

- Ah te revoila parmis nous petit frère! tu m'as fait peur! dit Saga en lui offrant une étreinte fraternelle particulièrement étouffante.

- sa température a baissé, il retrouve ses couleurs! tonna la voix froide de Camus

- Tu vas bien Kanon? ajouta alors la voix inquiète de rada...RADAMANTHE?

- Rada? QUe fais tu la? murmura Kanon dans un leger sourire

- je suis venu t'inviter a une petite soirée poker avec les autre juges, mais quand je suis arrivé ton frère te tenait déja inerte dans ses bras! Je me suis inquièter et l'ai aider a te porter jusqu'auprès de la personne la plus apte pour te soigner.

- NORMAL C'EST MON CAMUS LE MEILLEUR DE TOUS TELEMENT IL EST PARFAIT! lança la voix tonitruante de Milo depuis le garage ou il se trouvait pour nourrir ses scorpions.

- Comment a t'il fait pour l'entendre? demanda Saga

Le français equisa un micro-sourire-made-in-Aquarius:

- Milo a une éxellente oreille lorsqu'il s'agit de moi. vous vous y habituerez. Pour ton appartement, Kanon, je ne craint qu'il faille attendre que l'odeur s'en aille. nous avons prévenu l'équipe de technicien de surface pour qu'ils aillent tout laver, mais l'odeur ne partira pas avant 2 semaines. Tu sauras ou dormir?

- Je peux proposer ma chambre d'ami? elle ne me sert que pour les parties de cartes et le billard, mais il y a un lit et une armoir a disposition. s'enquit l'ex-juge plein d'espoir.

le regard de Kanon s'était mis a briller:

-Non mais vous savez, Kanon est mon frère, cela ne me dérange pas de... (croise la lueur de meurtre dans le regard de son frère) ...oui remarque je n'ai qu'un tout petit lit, il n'y aura pas la place je le craint.

- Alors c'est parfait, Kanon, tu es le bienvenu chez moi, fit le blond avec un grand sourire et en aidant le grec a se relever.

Camus leva un sourcil, mais se ressaisis, il donna un médicament a Kanon et les racompagna jusqu'a la porte. lorsqu'ils furent partis il appela son amant qui s'éxecuta immédiatement.

- Dit moi mon Milo, as tu remarquer que Wyvern sourit ses derniers temps ?

- oui oui mon Camus-d'amour-a-moi ! c'est normal il est amoureux de Kanon, j'ai surpris une conversation d'Aph' avec Eaque.

- Oh je vois, et il me semble que c'est même clairement réciproque de la part de Kanon.

- oui j'ai vu mon coeur, mais cela ne m'interesse que très peu. Je préfère de loin prendre soin du seul homme qui fait battre mon coeur et rend fou mes sens.

- Oh, et qui est cette personne? s'enquis le français avec un doux sourrire.

- il s'agit d'un homme parfait qui va passer la soirée a se faire dorloter et masser comme un bienheureux par son plus fidel serviteur . souffla Scorpio en appuyant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

- pas mon serviteur Milo, pas mon serviteur, mon roi pour toute la nuit. murmura alors Camus.

- Pour toute la vie... corigea Milo sur le même ton.

...

fin chap 9


	10. peur, paris le plan de valentine

Oh teacher, my teacher!

chap 10

...

J-4

sur le chemin de l'appartement 10 great square caution , Rodorio

- Radamanthe?

- oui Kanon? un souci? s'enquis l'ex juge, voyant le grec songeur.

- c'est juste que... vous m'avez rammenez chez Camus, toi et Saga... mais... il y a pas un infirmier scolaire déja?

L'anglais blanchit.

-Kanon, MOI vivant, je refuse que Kasa t'approche a moin de 20 m !

Le cadet Gémini leva un sourcil, intrigué:

- Ah, et pourquoi donc? Est il inefficace ?

- AH sa non! il est même extremement efficace ! crois moi, un même élève ne vient pas le voir 2 fois dans toute sa scolarité !

- Ah quand même ... il est si fort que sa?

- ce n'est pas qu'il est doué, c'est qu'il utilise des méthodes pour le moins ... traumatisante ! Si tu le connaissais, tu m'aurais considèrer comme ton héros, me vénèrerais et me remercierais mille fois pour t'avoir épargné sa.

Kanon pouffa de rire :

- tu exagère un peu Rada !

Ledit Rada croisa les bras, contrarié et demanda a Kanon de le suivre.

Ensemble ils se rendirent a la rue Starlight où ils trouvèrent Aldébaran affairé a classer les quelques bolides que Mû s'amusait a fabriquer pendant ses congées.

On trouvait 5 motos, un bras mécanique, deux kartings pour enfants, deux autres pour adultes et tout un tas d'autre prototypes loufoque.

Radamanthe appella alors le géant.

- bonsoir Aldébaran !

L'homme se retourna puis vint acueillir ses invités avec un sourire sympathique et une poigné de main virile.

- excuse moi de te déranger mais, Kanon ici présent voudrait savoir ce que tu penses de ... Lyumnades Kasa ?

Ah ses mots le brésilien blanchit jusqu'a atteindre une paleur fantomatique.

Ses membres se mirent a tremblés et son regard se fit vide et paradoxalement on y voyait quelques larmes .

- K...K... kasa... c'est... c'est... c'est le MAL...

Puis il se plongea dans un long mutisme inquietant. Kanon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le plus solide gaillard de l'équipe pédagogique tremblait comme une feuille a la simple entente du nom de l'infirmier. Le grec avala alors sa salive et Mû arriva.

- Oh? et bien Aldé, tu ne m'as pas dits que nous avions des visi... Aldé?

le jeune homme a la cheveulure parme commença a paniquer:

-ALDEBARAN! Bordel vous lui avez fait Quoi! OH non, vous lui avez encore parler de l'autre psychopathe mégalo sadique violent et fourbe qu'est l'infirmier? Mais vous êtes pas possible!

- ne m'en veux pas Mû, Kanon voulais juste se faire un avis pour avant d'aller voir l'infirmier et je lui ai juste déconseillé en prenant Taurus a témoin!

- WYVERN ! si ton copain a des pulsions SUICIDAIRES c'est ton souci! pardon Saga...

- ... euh Kanon!

- oui pardon... Kanon, mais bon faut me comprendre! bon, je n'ai plus qu'a sortir nounours de sa transe.

Sur ses mots il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa doucement ses levres sur celles du sportif. La réaction fut immédiate.

le brésilien passa du blanc cadavérique au rouge ecrevisse en moin de 5 seconde. Mû sourit devant la mine ébahit du géant et le tira a sa suite en adressant un dernier au revoir aux deux perturbateur.

Kanon se tourna vers l'anglais et lui demanda:

- c'est quoi CA?

- Oh c'est juste que lorsqu'il s'agit de Mû, Aldé ne sait plus ou se mettre. Il n'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'il l'a enfin a ses cotés. Tu vois, il y a 2 ans maintenant, Al ne cessait de se rabaisser, pensant pendant longtemps que réussir a être avec le jeune professeur de méca était une pur hérésie... Du coup, à chaque petite attention que le fils Aries lui porte, il devient écarlate... cet homme est une grosse peluche. il doit avoir l'impression que Mû est une petite chose fragile qu'il ne faut pas casser. c'est assez amusant quand on sait que c'est le Tibetain qui a fait le premier pas! tu aurais vu Aldé se jour la! il s'était tout simplement évanoui .

- ouai je vois, Aldébaran est telement coincé qu'ils sont pas près de passer a l'acte. soupira le grec.

Radamanthe sourit aux mots de Kanon et le tira a sa suite de nouveau vers le great square caution.

...

L'appartement du blond était sublime. Un salon splendide avec un beau canapé en cuire veritable, un écran géant, un tapis persant et petite table basse en marbre noir au liseraies argent. Derière le canapé on trouvais une grande bibliothèque avec aquarium encastré en plein centre et un bar de marbre et d'ébène sur la droite.

la cuisine était très grande et bien équipée dans les couleur blanc et argent. la chambre de radamanthe etait magnifique.

un lit enorme surmonté de rideaux comme les lit princier, au pied du lit on voyait deux statuts de vouivres encastrées dans les piliers du lit. dans la gueule de celle de droite on trouvait un levier qui révèlait une trappe entre les deux bêtes. losrqu'elle fut totalement ouverte, des lumières s'allumèrent au fond du trou pour laisser apparaitre un jacuzzi de taille moyen.

La tête de la seconde vouivre était une petite cascade. Une télévision plasma de taille moyenne était encastrée dans une partie du jacuzzi. un distributeur de cocktail était disponible dans l'accoudoire a droite.

Devant l'air ébahit et admiratif du grec, l'anglais de permis un doux sourire.

Kanon avait fait ses petits yeux de chien battus larmoyant pour avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser le jacuzzi quand il le voudrait, l'anglais accepta... de toute façon, on ne pouvait décement pas résister a ses yeux la.

Le blond emmena donc son hote vers la chambre qu'il allait occuper. Une simple salle sans prétention selon le blond. il y avais une table de billard, une table de poker, un écran plasma, un lit simple mais de bon gout, une armoire victorienne en ébène ayant des allures de temples grec.

- dit moi, rada, pourquoi as tu une suite impériale alors que je me contente d'un appartement moyen et sans prétentions?

- Et bien je disposait du meme genre d'appartement que toi au début. Mes économies issus de ma profession de juge m'ont permis de faire quelques folies. j'ai dépenser sans compter, je l'avoue.

Kanon sourit, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

...

J-2

- Voyons Aph', pour moi il n'y a pas a réfléchir, je mise sur la réussite de Harpie! sans l'ombre d'un doute! j'en met 250!

- permet moi d'en douter très cher Eaque! je mise 200 sur l'échec de Valentine ! Ses deux la sont irrécuperable!

- je monte jusque 300 et je suit le jugement d'Aphrodite !

- prépare toi a perdre Aiolia cheri ! moi j'en mise 250 sur la réussite de Val, ce petit a de la ressource ! s'écria la rousse.

- je suis de tout coeur avec Eaque, je mise 200 sur la réussite du gamin!

- Minos t'est vraiment pas malin! moi je dit que le petit va se casser les dents ! j'en mise 200 également, poursuivit shaina

- bien bien, les regles sont simple... on a pas le droit d'intervenir! la mise est de 1400 pour l'instant! on a plus qu'a souhaiter bonne chance a Val, il en aura bien besoin! On devrai aussi l'envoyer sur le cas Aiolos / saga, il m'a l'air bien motivé! on lance aussi les pari sur ce couple la? personellement je mise 300 sur son échec! sourit le bothaniste.

- 250 sur échec!

- 350 sur échec!

- 250 sur échec!

- 150 sur échec!

- et bien pour la joué franc jeu, j'ai pleinement confiance en Valentine! je mise 1000 sur sa réussite pour ce couple la! s'avança Eaque parfaitement sur de lui

un "HEIN?" Général accueillit cette déclaration

...

JOUR J Batiment Droit et Legislation, salle DL 05

Radamanthe donnait cours a ses premières années dans un calme tout Olympien. Les jeunes finissait l'étude d'une paraphe d'un texte de loi Bielorusse, le devoir n'était pas noté, il s'agissait d'un simple entrainement. Leur note sera attribuer sur le travaille qu'il eurent a faire chez eux.

Son regard devint lointain et il ne pouvait s'empecher de penser au grec. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa joie de vivre, sa douce voix. Kanon était idéal aux yeux de l'ex magistrat.

La fin de l'heure sonna et l'anglais exigea que la totalité des devoirs soit rammener sur son bureau. Les élèves sortirent, sauf un qui s'avança vers l'ex juge.

- excusez moi, monsieur Wyvern, mais il semble que j'ai oublier mon devoir...

- aucun retard ne sera tolèré! veuillez sortir maintenant!

Seiya aquiesa et tourna les talons, le sourire au levres... Valentine savait parfaitement prévoir le comportement de ses professeurs.

...

JOUR J coliséum, amphithéatre C 2

- bien, je vois que vous avez presque tous progresser, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous pouvez sortir! sauf vous, harpie!

ledit jeune homme souriait interieurement mais ne le montrait pas. Il arborait une mine déconfite comme profondément attristé.

- Valentine, que t'arrive t'il? tu semble... ailleurs... même pendant les scéances, tu n'est pas a ton rôle... tu veux en parler?

- c'est que je sais pas si je peux vous en parler, c'est assez... privé.

Par automatisme, le grec proposa au jeune homme un "partage des secrets" comme il le fait avec Saga... Un point sur lequel valentine avait fondé la totalité de son plan. Mais, bien que le plan soit prèsque sans faille, Harpie devait sacrifier son propre secret.

- et bien pour etre honnette, professeur, je... je suis amoureux...

A ce moment la, Kanon su qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

- il est dans ma classe, il se nomme Sylphide, et j'ai beaucoup de mal a me concentrer quand il est dans les parages... c'est comme si le monde n'exisait plus a part lui... et sa me fait mal de voir qu'il soit si indiférent... chouina Valentine.

...

Comme a son habitude, Radamanthe se rendit vers le colisée. pour une fois il était en avance d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il allait en profité pour emmener Kanon dans un bar de sa connaissance a Rodorio, ou sur la cote.

Il entra dans le batiment et se dirigea vers la salle C2 , mais, alors qu'il était presque arrivé a destination, quelqu'un tira sur la manche de son costume.

Il se retourna et vit Seiya, complètement épuisé de lui avoir couru après. Il lui parla alors a voix basse:

- Pardonnez moi monsieur Wyvern... fu fu fu... en allant au Casier j'ai retrouver mon devoir au fond de mon sac...fu fu fu... perméttez que je vous le donne ...fu fu fu.

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel mais aquiesa en prenant appuie sur la porte de l'amphi C2, d toute façon, Kanon semblais en conversation avec l'un de ses élève au vue de ce qu'il entendait ... "comme prévu" pensa seiya.

ce dernier se mit alors activement a rechercher son devoir dans son sac. au fond de celui ci se trouvait son portable. Il composa un message et tapa un numéro avant de se remettre a chercher son devoir.

...

Lorsque valentine sentit son téléphone vibrer il sut que tout allait se jouer dès maintenant.

- Et vous monsieur? avez vous déja été amoureux? peut etre même l'ètes vous en se moment, je vous voit rougir...

- M...Moi j..je...

puis le professeur baissa la tête,

- Oui je le suis.

...

_-Oui je le suis_.

Radamanthe ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, au début il ne voulais pas jouer les voyeur, mais quand il avant entendu cette phrase la, son coeur se serra et il avais besoin d'entendre la suite.

voyant la mine de son professeur, le brun sortit sa feuille de devoir et attendit que la conversation de l'amphi soit terminée.

...

- puis je savoir de qui il s'agit?

Kanon blanchit,

- euh je... je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

- mais... mais enfin ... moi je vous ai fait confiance, Ajouta Valentine les larmes aux yeux, vous... vous aviez promis.

Kanon se maudit... puis maudit toute la mythologie grec... et en profita pour maudir toute les autre mythologie, comme sa pas de jaloux.

il inspira un grand coup.

- me promet tu de ne rien dire?

...

_- me promet tu de ne rien dire?_

Le blond suffocait, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

_- oui M. Gemini, je ne dirait rien. _

...

Kanon soupira, résigné, Oh comme il se sentit piègé tout a coup.

- il s'agit du professeur de droit... Wyvern Radamanthe.

...

_-Wyvern Radamanthe._

Le coeur du blond rata un battement_._ A ce moment il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes.

Un bruit de papier le tira de sa rèverie.

- tenez monsieur wyvern, souffla seiya, tout bas; a bientot.

et seiya s'en alla, mu d'une grand satisfaction et félicitant mentalement Valentine pour son inteligence et sa simplicité.

...

Fin du chap 10

j'espere que vous avez apréciez.

a bientot chapitre 11

review please =OwO=


	11. A flegme perdu, la panique anglaise

oh teacher, my teacher!

Chap 11

...

Valentine sortait du colisée, il remarqua que L'ex juge était déja hors du batiment pour attendre Kanon. Selon Harpie, le blond ne souhaitais pas que le grec ne sache qu'il avait tout entendu.

Le jeune homme sourit interieurement et s'en alla retrouver Seiya non loin. Celui ci était en pleine danse de la victoire. valentine l'arreta net:

- Seiya! la première partie de mon plan est faite mais il nous reste le plus gros... tout repose sur Wyvern désormais. Ne cri pas victoire trop vite!

Le brun se calma instentanément et hocha la tête calmement, ce qui surpris grandement Val' qui connaissait le jeune homme pour etre plus buté qu'une mûle et plus hyperactif que les lapins roses des piles DURACEL.

De son coté, seiya était persuadé que Valentine était un grand géni, et qu'il le respecterais dorénavant comme tel.

Bien sur, il avait lui aussi entendu la conversation, et bien évidement entendu le nom de l'aimé de Valentine. Sylphide... Basilic Sylphide... Autant dire que c'est perdu d'avance.

Ce jeune homme ne se sépare jamais de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ses trois personnes sont de très brillants élèves, et ce, malgré un caractères éxécrable. Ils pouvaient se montrez particulièrement bruillant en cour, quand le professeur, quel qu'il soit, leur posait une question, ils y répondaient fierement avec une lueur hautaine dans les yeux... Et ils avaient toujours raison.

Seiya se mordit les lèvres, pauvre Val'...

Le brun se mit alors en tête de l'aider... et il savait pertinement vers qui se tourner.

...

Kanon sortait a son tour du Colisée. Il trouva, comme il s'y attendait, le blond appuyé contre une colone du batiment. Il lui sourit et l'invita a sa suite pour l'invité a boire un vers au Golden syrena comme d'habitude. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le juge dévisageais le grec.

Il était, pour lui, l'incarnation de la perfection, et cet homme l'aimait. Il sentit alors une bouffée de bonheur en lui et son sourire se fit plus grand. Il trouvera un moyen de se déclarer, il s'en fit la promesse. Il irait demander conseil le soir même a son meilleur ami.

Radamanthe se fit interompre dans sa réfléxion par une floppé de jurons recherchés et distingués, ainsi que le passage d'un Shion, trempé jusqu'aux os et en colère contre un Dohko, tout aussi trempé qui tentais d'expliquer a son amant qu'il avait pas fait exprès et que c'était difficile a manier ses bêtes là...

S'en suivit, un chapellet de jurons en Italien, venant du port entrecoupé de " OH NON ! Ma GONDOLE!" ou encore de " DOHKO TU VAS ME LE PAYER!". Suivi d'une nouvelle rasade de juron tous plus colorées les unes que les autres que Shura, initié a l'italien, refusa de traduire pour des raison de bienscéance.

...

Un cri de joie, un hurlement d'euphorie, une chanson idiote au possible et une macarena enflamée dansée avec entrain sur la table de la cuisine. C'est ce que subissait Minos en se moment depuis que son cher et tendre avait apris que le troisieme juge etait sur le point de faire sa déclaration.

Cela lui paraissait surréaliste que le très timide Radamanthe ( meme si sa se vois pas) soit venu demander conseil au brun pour préparer une soirée mémorable afin de déclarer sa flamme.

D'abord sceptique, Eaque lui avait demander pourquoi un tel élan de courage de sa part. Le blond lui avait alors raconter qu'il avait alors entendu par hazard Kanon confier a Valentine ses sentiments pour lui.

Le népalais avais alors compris que le chipriote venait d'exécuter son plan avec brio.

Il avait alors conseillé le blond comme il le pouvait en matière de diner au chandelle, romantisme et pour sa déclaration. Le pauvre Anglais en avait palit, il ne savait pas par ou commencer ni comment réagir, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas souvent été amoureux.

Lorsqu'il était retourner chez lui, Radamanthe avait déja commencer a tout préparer malgré la boule de stresse grandissant en lui.

Il fallait le faire!

...

Trois coup furent tapés contre la grande porte boisée. Le propriétaire des lieux lui ouvrit.

- tiens Seiya, que fais tu ici?

- bonjours professeur, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide... c'est pour une histoire de coeur.

-OH! Mais bien sur! En quoi ma resplendissante et merveilleuse personne peut-elle te soutenir?

...

- alors, alors... un chandelier au milieu de la table... voila comme sa. Les serviettes bleu comme ses cheveux... ou rouge passion pour le symbolisme? doit je ajouter des fleurs? Non il n'est pas une femme! Mais sa ferais très joli... je vais sortir la porcelaine de chine... ou d'inde? PAR L'ENFER, c'est dur de préparer un repas pour k... LE REPAS! je vais cuisiner quoi moi? Il aime quoi lui ? OLalalala ! Si je lui préparais de la paëlla, sa ira avec ses origines ? Ah non il est grec c'est vrai ... sa mange quoi un grec? Et je vais mettre quoi? décontracté... ou classe? OU EST MON TELEPHONE!

L'anglais ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et avait perdu son flegme légendaire. Il se saisi du portable et appela a nouveau son meilleur ami, qui ne savait surement pas qu'en décrochant a radamanthe, il en aurait pour plus d'une heure.

...

- Alors mon très cher petit frère, comment se passe ta cohabitation?

Saga se tenait droit comme a son habitude, instalé a sa table avec une tasse de thé au jasmin qu'il portait élégament a ses lèvres de temps en temps. son frère se trouvait en face de lui, savourant son café noir très sucré, il lui sourit alors.

- Oh mais tout se passe super bien! je te dit pas la suite royal qu'il possède! c'est géant! il a même son propre jacuzzi integré dans la piaule!

- oui je sais, tu me l'a déja dit une bonne dizaine de fois au téléphone... saga sourit encore. ET avec tes élèves? tout se passe bien?

Kanon croisa le regard de son frère.

- Evidement! ce sont de bons élèves! même s'il y en a qui sont pénible... enfin bref, et toi Saga, comment sa se passe avec ton beau brun?

Ledit Saga venait de passer par absolument toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de baisser les yeux, les joues en feu.

- Euh... et bien euh... je euh hum euh...

Il était evidement rarisime de voir le très fort et très charismatique GEMINI SAGA se tordre sur sa chaise en se trippotant les doigts et en balbutiant des phrases incompréhensibles tel une jeune collegienne face a son premier amour. Kanon en usait et en abusait avec un certain plaisir non dissimulé. Son frère toussa alors deux fois et repris contenance, non sans garder les joues rosie et les yeux brillants.

- et bien nous nous voyons tout les jours, on va souvent au golden dans l'après midi, et je me sent bien a ses cotés. Le souci est que j' ai du mal a lui parler, je suis effrayé a l'idée de parler sans m'en rendre compte.

Kanon approcha en souriant:

- ne t'en fait pas mon frère, bientot tu seras guerit!

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, puis Kanon se leva sechement:

- bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais Rada doit m'attendre pour manger, bonne soirée a toi Saga!

Il sortit précipitament de l'appartement sous le regard bienveillant de son Jumeau.

...

- Bien, laisse moi t'avouer Kanon, je t'aime!

L'anglais leva un sourcil en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, puis il soupira bruyament. NON sa n'allait pas.

- Kanon, le premier jour ou j'ai croiser ton regard, j'avais d'abord rencontrer ton frère et... NON non c'est pas bon du tout sa.

Le juge se massa vigoureusement les tempes:

- Avoir l'air naturel, hum hum... SALUT BEAU GOSSE! non c'est ridicule! je suis bien plus distingué, bon alors, Kanon très cher je... je n'y arrive pas! bon, zen, on s'arme de son flegme et on y va tranquillement, a l'essentiel, sans détour, A l'anglaise!

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit, Radamanthe stressait mais n'en montra rien. Il alla accueillir Kanon d'un magnifique sourire. La soirée allait commencer...

...

fin du chapitre

héhéhé =w=

prochain chapitre, va t'il se déclarer... ou pas?

review?


	12. Cata, diva, et caetera etc

Oh teacher, my teacher!

chap 12

...

- bonsoir Rada! désolé du retard mais tu connais mon frère! s'excusa le bleuté avec un petit sourire innocent, un peu enfantin. Le genre de sourire qu'affectionnait particulièrement le blond.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et tendit les mains pour lui prendre sa veste. D'abord surpris, le grec la lui donna en haussant les épaules.

" bon très bien, donc d'après Eaque il faut etre gallant et directe ... allons!"

- je te pris de me suivre mon cher Kanon.

Sur ses mots et ne lachant pas le grec du regard, le juges se dirigea vers ce qu'il croyait etre la porte, mais qui étrangement fut le mur. Un "bong" sonore suivi de quelques juront marmonés se furent entendre.

Le juge leva les yeux vers le mur, puis vers la porte... il en était sur, ses deux la étaient de mêche..

giffle mental de la part du blond.

" je vais tuer Eaque! Il est pas responsable de cette étourderie, je le concoit... mais il y a eu victime... il faut bien qu'il y ai coupable! Il n'aurait pas du me souhaiter bonne chance, sa porte malheur! "

- Sa va rada? se souciais le cadet Gemini.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Le blond semblais de plus en plus mal a l'aise... si la soirée commençais comme sa il est fort probable qu'elle se finisse chez Kasa. L'anglais blanchit et tenta de faire appel a son flegme légendaire déja vacillant.

Kanon sourit et alla vers la grande salle tandis que le juge se débattait avec cette pauvre et innocente veste en cuir qui semblait ne pas avoir envi de rester accrocher au vilain porte manteau en bois d'ébène.

A un moment, le juge se demanda si elle n'était tout simplement pas raciste, ou alergique a l'ébène... ba quoi c'est possible, le cuire sa vient bien d'un animal et que ladite bestiole ne suportait pas ce bois... ( oui Rada débloque mais que voulez vous, c'est le stresse)

Elle tomba une bonne dizaine de fois avant que Radamanthe ne remarque enfin qu'il s'évertuais a la faire tenir au seul endroit ou il n'y avais pas d'accroche.

Il siffla tout en l'accrochant pour de bon et se massa les tempes avant de partir a la suite du grec. Le charmant tapis persan qui se trouvait dans la salle a manger en profita alors pour fourbement lui faire un petit croche pied amical.

C'est ainsi que, dans un vol plané tout sauf gracieux, notre blond s'étala de tout son long dans un joli mouvement de plongeon accrobatique et accompagné d'une petite floppée de juron anglosaxons de sa conception.

Kanon pouffa un peu mais l'aida a ce relever.

ils s'instalèrent donc a table et l'anglais servit l'apéritif comme si il ne lui était rien arrivé.

" bon j'espère que l'idée d'Eaque va lui plaire..."

Grand mal lui prit, il semblerait que la poisse ai décidée de ne pas le quitter de la soirée.

Kanon vida le verre d'un coup. Il fut alors pris d'une violente quinte de toux, mis ses main sur sa gorges et sentit qu'il étouffait.

Pris de panique, le juge fonça a ses cotés et l'aida a recracher le cadeau qu'il avait lui même, sous les conseils de son ami, placé au fond du verre du Gémini.

Après 5 minute de combat acharné, le bleuté fini par avaler le cadeau.

Radamanthe s'excusa encore et encore tandis que kanon, malgré son presqu'étouffement, lui souriait en le remerciant pour le cadeau qu'il ne vera sans doute jamais.

" je vais tuer Eaque! ET maintenant j'ai une bonne raison! "

Il resservit donc un verre d'eau de vie au survivant. Puis il commença a sentir une affreuse odeur de... de... BRULé!

- OH NON!

Le juge se leva sechement et fonça vers la cuisine en prenant bien evidement soin de bousculer la table et de renverser le verre de kanon sur ce dernier.

Le grec ne se plaignit pas le moin du monde, il voyait bien que Radamanthe avait tout préparer pour une belle soirée mais que tout dérapait a son insu.

Il s'en alla aider le malchanceux dans la cuisine.

Le blond avait sortit le plateau et l'avait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Le grec souria lorsqu'il reconnut les plats typiques de son pays natale. Des slouvlakis d'agneau accompagnées de melizanosalta avec de l'Halloumi. ( traduction: brochette d'agneau, purée d'aubergine au fromage de chypre, typiquement grec ). Il sourit et affirma a l'anglais que, même brulé, se n'était pas mauvais.

Il eu alors le bon sens de se retenir de lui avouer que son plat préfèré était la paëlla espagnol, comme il l'avait goutée un soir ou lui et son frère furent invités chez Shura.

De retour dans le salon, Radamanthe servi Kanon sans le moindre souci, puis il remplis son assiette a son tour. Il était sur le point de commencer a manger lorsqu'il constata que le grec n'avait pas encore toucher son plat.

- il y a un souci? tu n'aime pas? demanda le juge, inquiet.

- euh, si si mais... pardon mais, je n'ai que deux couteaux en guise de couverts ...

Le blond ouvrit des yeux rond, puis remarquant qu'il avait effectivement affublé le bleuté de deux couteaux, il souffla. Il constata alors egalement qu'il s'était a lui aussi mis deux cuillères. Il siffla de son manque de compétence et pris leurs couverts afin de les remplacer, il en profita pour enlever les bougies de la table car il sentait venir la catastrophe si il les laissait ici.

Le tapis persan, décidement très joueur ce soir, fit surnoisement retrébucher l'anglais.

Un hurlement bestial retentit alors, réveillant la moitier de l'ile.

...

- excusez moi de vous avoir déranger Camus,

- pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passer pour qu'il se trouve dans un pareil état a 11h du soir?

-Et bien, il nous avait préparer une petite soirée a deux et tout dérapait, il enchainait les gaffes et les catastrophes sans le faire exprès ... il a fini par s'assomé en tombant.

- oui mais enfin Kanon. comprenez qu'il est inquietant de voir arriver un de ses amis inconscient, avec une main percée de couteaux et couvert de traces de brulures sur le visage et les bras, le jour de l'anniversaire de Milo.

- Une soirée dit tu, Kanon ? Mais mon Camus! sa veux dire que Rada a fait sa déclaration!

Milo qui se trouvait alors derière son français avait lever la voix, joyeux. Mais son sourire fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit le regard déséspéré de son aimé et la mine étonnée de Kanon.

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, comprenant qu'a cause des peripéties a répétitions , le juge n'avait pas fait sa déclaration. Scorpio venait de la lui faire a sa place, et maintenant toute les souffrances de Rada pendant la soirée qu'il avait préparer a cet effet, n'avaient servi a rien... BRAVO MILO!

Camus, connaissant son aimé, pris un air blasé, lui plaça un mouchoir dans la main et commença a jouer de son violon. Quand les première notes furent jouées, le grec éclata en sanglots.

- Oh mais qu'ai je fait? j'ai gaché le beau moment de romantisme qu'allait enfin connaitre RADAAA! Je suis cruel, je suis un criminel, chatiez moi! je ne mérite pas son amitier! Tant d'effort et de douleur réduits a néant par ma faute! je m'en vais! j'ai commis assez de méfait! puisse t'il me pardonnez un jour!

Sur ses mots, Milo disparut vers sa chambre en se mouchant bruyamant. Le litteraire arreta alors le violon et regarda Kanon dont les sourcils semblaient s'etre perdu dans l'épaisse crinière lagon.

- ne t'en fait pas, on s'habitue vite a ses manière de diva outragée.

- ah... mais pourquoi le violon?

- sa ajoute au mélodramatique...

- ah...

Le bleuté s'approcha alors du lit ou dormait Radamanthe. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit en s'installant sur le matela. Camus partit alors rejoindre son grec dans leur chambre.

- Et bien il semblerais que tu partages mes sentiments, mon cher Rada, je me sent comblé en se moment.

Sa main partit découvrir la magnifique chevelure dorée du juge.

- vivement demain que tu te reveilles... j'aurais enfin l'occasion de te dire que je t'aime.

Il sourit puis se pencha pour cueillir les levres du blond. Elle était comme il les avait imaginés, douces et légerement épicées. Il sentit alors une pression se refermer sur ses hanche, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'or en fusion.

- RADA? mais que...

- chut! pas envi d'attendre demain... Je t'aime Kanon. et pardonne moi si la soirée fut un désastre.

Le juge eu un rire géné, puis tira kanon contre lui pour savourer encore le doux contact de ses levres sucrée.

...

DRIIIIIIINGG! DRIIIIIIIIIINGG!

- MOUAIAlloww ?

- Aph?

- QWOUA? Eaque... Il est 3h du matin! si demain mon beau visage est couvert de cernes, je te le ferais payer cher!

- c'est juste pour te confirmé que tu as perdu ton pari!

- QUOI! mais comment le sais tu?

- Une vidéo bien sur... celle issus de la vidéo surveillance que Milo a instaurée dans son appartement pour éviter que Camus se fasse agresser.

- Milo te les a montrer?

- oui, il était au courant pour le paris. enfin, je prendrais mon gain demain. Dors bien Aph'.

- ouai bonne nuit Eaque! Mais t'en fait pas, je vais très vite récupèrer ma mise pour le cas Aioros/ Saga.

- je ne suis pas si sûr.


	13. quand aphodite demande de l'aide

OH teacher, my teacher!

voici le prochain chapitre, et excusez moi du retard... ses vacances ont été fatiguantes... mais la rentrée bien pire^^ enfin bref... Le chapitre est très court^^ il s'agit plus d'une transition^^

...

Ce matin là, un blond anglais s'étira en se disant qu'il avais fait un merveilleux rêve... il ouvrit les yeux et curieusement il ne reconnut pas l'appartement .

Il essaya de se lever mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empechait.. il constata alors qu'il avait dormis avec un ange dans les bras.

Il sourit et lui retira une meche océan de son doux visage... non ce n'était pas un rêve.

il referma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme.

...

Quelques temps après la catastrophique déclaration du juge blond, les profs et certains élèves complottaient... a un tels point qu'on pouvait se croire dans les bureaux du gouvernement...

Eaque essayait de corompre Valentine pour qu'il pousse Saga dans les bras d'Aiolos. Celui ci n'ayant rien de mieux a faire avait vite accepté d'un air blasé.

Pendant ce temps Seiya complottait avec Aphrodite dans la mise en couple de Valentine avec son aimé.

Le brun avais mis au point un plan tout a fait acceptable:

- On a qu'a... DIRE A SYLPHIDE QUE VALENTINE A LE BEGUIN POUR LUI... tout simplement.

Après un moment d'absence dû a la stupidité du plan, Aphrodite se repris et se lança dans la mise au point d'un plan un peu moin hazardeux... qu'il trouva bien vite, mais il lui faudrait de l'aide.

Il se tourna alors vers la seule personne qui ne lui refuserai jamais rien.

...

- NON!

- mais, mais, mais, mais mon shakounet d'amour, mon philosophe de mon coeur, mon lotus doré... tu ne me ferais pas sa a moi?

- ma rose des serres, tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne veux guère me mêler des affaires sentimentales de quiconque... de plus j'ai l'impression que tu me delaisse...

- tu me refuses ton aide? tu m'aimes plus? murmure le bothaniste avec de grand eux larmoyant et tout mignon.

- bien sûr que si aph' ... Tu persistes à m'ignorer encore, je persiste à t'aimer plus fort. Chaque jour je t'aime davantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier mais moins que demain. mais je t'en pris, ne me mêle pas a ça...De plus, rapelle toi! tu m'avais promis de me laisser avoir une totale libertée de penser et d'agir selon ma guise... je n'ai aucune raison de les aider.

-L'amour, c'est comme une bulle ; c'est sensible, fragile, incertain. Si on ne s'en occupe pas comme il faut, elle risque de se percer. Il faut donc en prendre soin, pour que cet amour ne vole pas en éclats... je veux juste les aider a attiser cette bulle . dit aphrodite avec philosophie.

Shaka sourit devant ce fait incroyablement rare, le fleuriste qui fait de la philosophie... il souffla.

- d'accord je t'aiderai... mais n'abuses pas de mes conseils éclairés.

Aphrodite cria et se jeta dans ses bras pour un baiser des plus passionnée, puis s'enfuit en direction du sud de l'ile... il aura besoin de toute l'aide possible.

...

Plusieurs minutes après, à la station thermale.

Kanon se prélassait comme un bienheureux dans l'eau chaude tandis que les mains de son juge lui prodiguait massages et caresses. les doigts de Radamanthe allaient et venaient le long du dos musclé du Cadet des gemini.

Le jeune homme ronronnait de bonheur et le blond souriait. Rien ne semblais pouvoir troubler ce moment de tendresse...

...enfin, théoriquement.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un vacarme assourdissant:

- LES AMIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Radamanthe se crispa et fit un sourire forcé de mauvaise grace.

- Aphrodite, que nous vaux le plaisir, grinça t'il.

- j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide!

...

- ICI?

- non plus haut!

- la?

- oui presque mais je prefererait...

- comme ça?

- oh oui j'adore Minos !

- tu aime tant que sa?

- ouii!

- LES AMIIIIIIIS! j'ai besoin de vous!

- Aphrodite! Minos et moi sommes occupés a autre chose, vois tu?

- oh sa va! vous accrocherez vos tableaux plus tard! allez ammenez vous!

...

- ... que ta peau ai la blancheur du plus pur des cristals, tes yeux la profondeur du plus somptueux saphire, que ta...

- LES AMIIS!

- PISCES! ne coupe pas Milo, parle plus bas! Que nous veux tu?

- Oui je...

- ... tes cheveux plus doux que la soie d'orient, ton...

- j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour...

- tes levres plus savoureuse que le plus divin de nectar ...

- aider Valentine pour ses soucis de coeur.

Milo s'arreta, net et regarda son Camus-a-lui-meme-que-le-premier-qui-le-touche-sera-empoisonné-malencontreusement-a-la-cantine.

Il avait envi d'aider Valentine et de jouer les agent matrimonial... Camus ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire NON.

...

Aphrodite avait donc réussi a rallier toute la Fac a sa cause ... toute? NON, deux irreductible

Pas-doué qui se tournent autour depuis des mois resistent encore et toujours a l'envahissant ... ("envahissant" : mot choisi pour désigné notre petit bothaniste national)

Et la vie n'est pas rose pour nos deux idiots préférés ignorant que toute la population de l'ile lançais sans cesse des paris sur eux.

...

- Dohko? MMH! tu ne trouves pas ; ah!; qu'il y a un certain laissé aller au sein de l'école? Haa! moui! les professeurs se laissent aller a des paris! mh!

- Mh, mh!

- ne parle pas la bouche pleine je te pris! AAH! la situation est déja assez; mh!; caucasse...

- je disais, certe, mais tant que les membres du corps enseignant font du bon boulot, je vois pas pourquoi il faudrai leur interdir leur petite lubie. écarte un peu les jambes; s'il te plait...

- Oui mais bon, je.. AAMHH!

- Shion, tu parles comme quelqu'un qui aurait fauté!

- Non je...mh!

- MH, OH! je vois... et sur quoi as tu parié ?

- sur le couple aioros/Saga, j'ai suivi l'avis d'Eaque...MH!

- j'ai fait pareil mon coeur. Maintenant... si on se concentrait sur NOTRE couple.

Suite a ses paroles Dohko s'enfonça completement en son amant qui hurla de plaisir.

...

- BIEN! notre scéance est terminé! claqua la voix d'hypnos.

Saga sorti du bureau, blanc comme un cadavre, par tout les saints, ces psy sont des psycopathes.

Aiolos l'attendais devant la porte, il lui souris et lui proposa un petit remontant pour lui redonner des couleurs. Que le bleuté accepta avec empressement.

Tandis qu'ils marchait, aucun des deux ne remarquait les regards que leur lançaient, absolument tout leur collegues et élèves.


End file.
